Nocturnal Creature
by Serena Nightray
Summary: Hasetsu siempre se ha caracterizado por su paz, todo debido a que la Alfa de Kyushu ha puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, pero, ¿Qué está detrás de tantas muertes sin sentido y desapariciones que apuntan a un lobo infiltrado entre la manada? ¿Tendrá que ver el Omega ruso Yuri y el Alfa Otabek con eso? Eso es solo el principio del terror en Japón. /Lobos/Omegaverse!/OC/Ooc
1. Capitulo 0- Nocturnal

**_Capítulo 0: Criatura Nocturna_**

Desde que tengo memorias solo hemos sido mi familia y yo, viviendo en un cómodo onsen, atendiendo a las personas que asisten a vacacionar con nosotros, estamos en una punta del mundo, una ciudad tan pequeña que puede pasar desapercibida, "Hasetsu" es el nombre de mi pequeño lugar de paz, la población no supera de los mil habitantes y el clima húmedo y fresco de la playa siempre ha sido agradable, a pesar de que algunas veces mi nariz pique bastante por el aroma a sal del mar.  
Si cierro mis ojos estoy seguro que puedo volver a ver la figura de loba que adquiere mi hermana ese día que fuimos atacados por un par de perros que se habían extraviado por la zona, mentiría si no dijera lo aterrado que me sentía en ese momento, mi hermana Mary estaba en cuatro patas frente a mi, con su pelaje chocolate de puntas doradas encrespado enseñando sus colmillos y gruñendo, era demasiado irreal y enorme, así que cuando tuve la oportunidad corría a toda velocidad de regreso a casa, cuando le conté a mamá, alarmada llamó a papá y hubo una especie de reunión familiar a la cual mi hermana asistió pero en su forma humana, papá le reprochó molesto su cambió pero al finalizar la felicitó, no cualquier hijo impuro de lobo conseguía despertar los genes, y mucho menos despertar como todo un Alfa.

En esa reunión aprendí miles de cosas que quizás cualquier persona creería que son producto de la imaginación.

 _Y una cosa más que olvidaba contarles, yo Katsuki Yuuri, soy hijo de un lobo beta y una humana, al igual que mi hermana quien es una de las tres principales cabezas Alfa, por mis venas la sangre de los licántropo está fluyendo, pero la única diferencia es que parece que yo nunca despertaré esa parte tan única que me haría parte de la manada. Por cierto soy de la clase Omega lo cual me hace susceptible a la impronta de los Alfa._

 _El hombre lobo, también conocido como licántropo, es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. A raíz de ello se han decidido clasificar en grandes grupos o familias, un claro ejemplo es la rama japonesa, la cual se ha dividido en tres grandes, cada manada está conformada por doscientos a cuatrocientos integrantes y cada una de ellas está bajo el mandato de un lobo Alfa, y cada mes, estos tres alfas se reúnen en una ciudad de Japón para hablar los aspectos que pueden perturbar la existencia entre ellos:_

 _ **La Famila Katsuki: Lidera desde Kyushu hasta Kyoto**_

 _ **La Familia Hanyu: Toma Nagoya hasta la Península de Shimokita**_

 _ **La familia Inokuma: Representa toda la prefectura de Hokkaido donde la concentración de licántropos ha estado siendo más agresiva debido a los constantes enfrentamientos con una manada de lobos rusos que ha cruzado la frontera rompiendo el tratado de paz.**_

 _Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos, al igual que el de los vampiros, y siendo sinceros, dudo muchísimo que un vampiro exista realmente, eso suena más ilógico que un licántropo. Incluso hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de "hombres bestia" lo cual los ha llevado a esconderse y obligarse a pasar desapercibidos en las ciudades dejando de lado sus costumbres milenarias.  
Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifestadas en ataques de ira u odio, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino siendo o no su impronta, en aquel momento desconocen todo aquel ser que esté a su alrededor, dejando que su instinto más puro salga a flote, excepto los Alfas, ellos siempre tienen un mejor dominio en esas situaciones. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena. Lo cual es semejante mentira, mientras ellos se sientan amenazados la trasformación se llevará a cabo. _

_En el folklore y la mitología, un hombre lobo es una persona que se transforma en lobo, ya sea a propósito o involuntariamente, a causa de una maldición o de otro agente exterior._

 _Como si no tuvieras bastantes problemas con lo anterior está también el tema de la impronta:  
Esto sucede cuando algunos hombres lobos experimentan un incidente emocional, en el que llegan a estar ligados incondicionalmente a un ser humano o lobo Omega que les permite generar descendencia. Hay muchas teorías sobre por qué se genera una impronta… Algunos creen que esto asegura la transmisión del gen de hombre lobo; otros piensan que ocurre para producir lobos más grandes y fuertes en las futuras generaciones.  
Los hombres lobo no conocen la respuesta exacta pesar de todo este tiempo que han habitado sobre la tierra. Puede sucederle a cualquiera, independientemente de sus sentimientos personales previos. El fenómeno se da la primera vez que un hombre lobo ve al ser de su impronta; si el lobo atraviesa la fase de impronta, cambiara para siempre. Desde el segundo en que ve al objeto de su impronta, no hará otra cosa sino protegerlo y complacerlo. _

_Todos los demás compromisos de su vida se vuelven secundarios, incluso el que tiene con la manada y sea un Alfa de esta. La relación entre la impronta del hombre lobo y el ser en el que se ha generado dicha impronta es de aceptación total y apoyo por parte del hombre lobo. No importa la edad y/o las condiciones de vida, el licántropo automáticamente se convierte en lo que humano desee, hasta la pérdida de su persona y libre albedrío ya que pasan a ser propiedad de la impronta. Si el ser es joven, el hombre lobo se convierte en protector y pareja platónica perfecta. A medida que este crece y cambia, el hombre lobo instintivamente va modificando su papel para satisfacer las necesidades que se presenten._

 _Es contra la ley de la manada que un hombre lobo mate al objeto de la impronta de otro._

 _Tal acto podría ser devastador no sólo para el lobo que sufre la perdida, sino para la manada entera. Ya que la manada actúa como una gran célula, los lazos y fortalezas se ven afectados ante un cuadro depresivo tan grande en uno de sus integrantes, haciendo que cada uno se de sus miembros sufra el dolor del lobo cuya pareja hubiese fallecido o asesinado. Incluso si la muerte fuera accidental a manos de otro lobo, los dos lobos involucrados en dicho incidente pelearían hasta la muerte dando como resultado ambos lobos muertos._

Demasiado drama para mi propio gusto, es difícil tener que vivir escondido a expensas de que tu hermana mayor sea la Alfa de la manada, pero no se podía esperar menos de ella, incluso ahora, después de seis años de ese suceso me sigue dando un poco de risa como asumió el mandato, fue en un gélido día de Diciembre, faltaban menos de ocho días para Nochebuena, a mi familia le había parecido buena idea ir de viaje a Fukuoka de compras navideñas, principalmente por el famoso pastel que llevaban un par de semanas anunciándolo por televisión. Mis padres nos habían pedido de manera amable que no saliéramos del automóvil mientras ellos entraban a la tienda y lo compraban, pero Mari había percibido algo en el aire y salió disparada tras ello, yo sabía que no debía de seguirla, pero el hecho de quedarme solo en el auto en una de las principales ciudades base de aquellos seres me ponía la piel de gallina por lo cual decidí seguirla; mi hermana destacaba sus cualidades Alfa al máximo, su cuerpo atlético no mostraba fatiga ante su recorrido y la forma estética en la que el cuerpo se movía le daba seguridad, muy opuesto a mi, que soy demasiado delgado, escuálido y las gafas de montura pesada me hacen vulnerable.

—¡Hermana!- sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo al ver como ella era arrojada hacia un costado por otro enorme lobo, fueron menos de dos segundos los que tomó la transformación y que ambos comenzaran a pelear, sus vidas dependían de ello, yo por otra parte observé el callejón donde había salido aquel contrincante, a mitad de ese pasillo estrecho y sucio estaba otro licántropo, era de pelaje dorado con una raya roja, tenía marcas de mordidas en diferentes áreas las cuales no dejaban de sangrar, los gruñidos detrás de mi parecían ser más graves en cada momento y los aullidos a lo lejos comenzaban a hacer eco —¡Mari debemos irnos ahora!- retiré los guantes negros de mis manos y presioné una mordida en el cuello de ese animal. Si lograba sobrevivir los siguientes veinte minutos le ayudaría a seguir adelante con su vida; poco a poco la silueta animal se transformo a una humana, de esa manera podía observar donde más persistían las heridas, algunas si eran tan serias que creí necesario llevarlo al médico.

—Quítala de allí… Es un Alfa, el Alfa de Kyushu y Kyoto.- Murmuró entre dientes mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, llevándose un brazo hinchado y quizás fracturado al abdomen ejerciendo presión se podía observar los músculos rasgados al igual que la piel.

Lo que faltaba, mi hermana terminó peleando con uno de los tres principales líderes de lobos en Japón. Me había arrepentido profundamente de haber salido del auto, ¿Qué podría hacer yo con mis escasos diez años de edad? No podía meterme entre la pelea, y no tenía los conocimientos básicos de ayuda para estos casos. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando un dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me hiciera perder el conocimiento, podía apostar a que alguien me había golpeado con un objeto. ¿Es que acaso siempre sería así? ¿Sería una carga para mi hermana y mi familia? Quiero creer que no.

Lo siguiente que supe al despertar era que en el encuentro de Alfas mi hermana había salido victoriosa, pero a costa de perder una parte del rostro y un ojo, el otro lobo, Minami, era un Beta degradado a Omega por ese antiguo líder.  
Kimura Kenta había fallecido en el hospital, y según las leyes de la manada quien gane la pelea obtenía el mandato absoluto, mi hermana ahora era la siguiente Alfa en la línea de sucesión, con solo quince años se aventuró en temas desconocidos y una gran familia a cuestas, hizo valer sus genes y ahora era una líder muy respetada y su opinión siempre tiene peso en las reuniones de los tres grandes de Japón.

Minami terminó siendo parte de nuestra familia por petición de mi padre, resultó que el chico había perdido a su familia desde cachorro y al ser exiliado de la manada no tenía lugar en el cual vivir, a pesar de que Mari le propuso regresar con todos y arreglar cualquier inconveniente que lo hubiera llevado a ese desenlace, él se negó y terminó con nosotros. Y con eso pueden entender ahora el presente.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué sabes tú del terror si no lo has vivido en carne propia?_**

* * *

La noche era demasiado terrorífica, así la habían sentenciado Minami y Yuuri Katsuki mientras uno cerca del otro comían patatas fritas viendo "El amanecer de los muertos" ese cliché americano donde toda la historia la narra una enfermera y ve como uno a uno sus camaradas supervivientes cae. Estaban sentados en el mini-bar que poseía el onsen, a pesar de que ambos temblaran como gallinas y ante un inminente ataque psicológico les abordara seguían uno junto el otro, ya habían llegado a la escena donde el chico afroamericano pelea contra una mujer mayor por tratar de defender a su hijo recién nacido infectado de ser asesinado a manos de otros integrantes del grupo.

—No me imagino tener que atravesar una situación así, si algo te llegara a pasar Yuuri ten por seguro que te defenderé- el pecho del rubio con mechón rojizo se infló orgulloso mientras regalaba una sonrisa victoriosa con un colmillo saliendo de su boca la piel ligeramente tostada lucía radiante y con finas cicatrices debido a los cuidados de Katsuki, el Beta-Omega le estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello.

—No te preocupes Minami, tan poco creo que eso llegue a pasar, dudo mucho formar familia- los orbes chocolate de Yuuri mostraron sinceridad en sus palabras, tan poco es que estuviera demasiado alterado por eso, él prefería las cosas así.

—¡Para nada! Necesitas el amor de un Alfa que te de un hijo como muestra de su profundo amor.

—Minami-kun, no creo que sea buena idea que un Alfa haga eso, después de todo...- su plática se vio interrumpida al escuchar la tetera arrojar vapor a presión, el olor a muérdago inundó las fosas de su compañero y de inmediato enterró la cabeza en la bolsa de papas que estaba ingiriendo, Katsuki Yuuri descubrió su resistencia ante dicha planta, famosa entre clanes por ser un veneno legendario para ellos, generando severas intoxicaciones si era ingerida, contaminación sangínea si era inyectada en el torrente circulatorio el líquido resultante de hervir sus hojas y ceguera si el polvo de las hojas secas entraba en el globo ocular, pero cumplía una función especial en los omegas.

Borrar el olor de un Omega en celo, ayudándole a pasar desapercibido o borrar rastros, el aroma del muérdago siempre era superior al de ellos. Con calma el japonés tomó la tetera y la llevó directo a su cuarto, el ciclo de celo estaba en sus próximos días y él lo sabía, la ansiedad y la impetuosa necesidad de rodearse de miles de cobijas cálidas y esponjosas eran muestra de su estado próximo, incluso Minami lo notó por eso cuando se dispusieron a ver la película en vez de ofrecerle un lugar en el sillón, le tendió un cojín gigante tipo "Ploof" esas cosas redondas donde podía sentirse apretujado por lo esponjoso del lugar y su brutal redondez, además de cobijarse con su manta de lana, seguro en todo sentido. Cuando dio la vuelta para salir de su habitación vio dos siluetas caminar hacia la entrada principal su olfato no le mentía, quienes esperaban ingresar eran dos lobos, pero, no se sentía su manada cerca ¿Acaso se habían extraviado?, tantos dilemas mentales le habían distraído de su objeto principal, el sonido insistente de un toque en su puerta le alarmó, casi cayendo por los pasillos corrió hasta interceptar al otro lobo que le hacía compañía.

—¡Por favor abran!- la puerta principal del onsen se sacudía con violencia, estaba seguro que en algún momento caería.

—Yuuri quitate de allí- los ojos del licántropo cambiaron a unos de tono dorado los cuales brillaban con intensidad, colocó la mano en el picaporte y lo giró.

El choque de poder fue inmenso, un Beta-Omega contra un Alfa en todo su esplendor, los ojos dorados contra los rojos, aunque la diferencia de estatura entre el Beta y Alfa fueran de sólo un par de centímetros la presencia era notoria.

—B-Beka... Busquemos otro lugar.- En la cabeza del chico de lentes algo hizo click al ver a esa chica de cabello rubio trenzado, empapado por completo pero ambas manos en el vientre bastante abultado. Era una loba Omega o impronta humana, desconocía por completo la situación, pero ese par necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Minami haz los pasar deben de descansar... Les mostraré sus habitaciones, cada una de ellas posee su propio baño privado y siempre tenemos agua caliente.

—¡Yuuri! Pero si no sabemos a que manada pertenecen- no estaba dispuesto a ceder hasta saber de que iba todo ese asunto.

—Minami, la persona de allí atrás está esperando un bebé, y ambos han perdido el olor de una manada, es muy seguro que la abandonaron.- El Alfa y su acompañante tragaron con fuerza y la de cabellos dorados se refugió detrás de él —Así como prometiste cuidarme, creo que nosotros debemos de cuidarlos a ellos. Cuando mi padre regrese sabrá que otras medidas tomar, adelante, siganme les diré dónde se hospedarán.

Los ojos verdes centellearon con fuerza y se dirigieron detrás de el chico que les permitía pasar, cuando estuvo a la altura de Minami dejó fluir su olor, pino con un toque de miel de abeja, bastante inusual pero lo suficientemente narradora, con el periodo de gestación el olor se amplificaba, el Alfa entro con una maleta de cuero de tamaño considerable y se puso en marcha detrás de su pareja, Yuri tuvo la consideración de ponerlos cuatro cuartos después del suyo, a pocas habitaciones de una salida de escape.

—Gracias... -Susurró la chica mientras miraba hacia el suelo, el vestido suelto que llevaba goteaba en el suelo de madera, los jeans estaban arrugados de tanta humedad y sus converse habían absorbido tanta lluvia que se sentían pesados.

—No se preocupen, es lo de menos, pueden cambiarse y descansar.- Abriendo la puerta corrediza Katsuki les explicó las cosas básicas del hotel y después se retiró.

Si bien no habían transcurrido dos horas cuando el de mayor status volvió a buscarlo encontrándolo en los pasillos de la cocina.

—Gracias por lo de esta noche, y disculpa las molestias.

Yuri terminaba de moler hojas de muérdago en ese momento, así que con mucho esmero se lavó las manos y le ofreció asiento en el improvisado comedor de la cocina. —Está bien, de verdad, no import...

—Estamos huyendo de la Manada de Nikiforov. Comprendo si nos piden marcharnos mañana, solo quería buscar un lugar tranquilo para que Yuri y mi cachorro descansaran.

Ahora todo tenía sentido... Él y su gran manía de meterse en problemas tan complicados de los cuales no podría salir airosos.

Mordiendo su labio inferior el Omega cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a analizar todo eso que podría suceder y como podría evitarlo.

—Yuri es el hermano Omega del líder de la manada.

—¿Es un chico?

—Si, Yuri es un chico, y, es mi impronta.

Ahora toda tenía sentido, entonces ¿Por qué usaba un vestido Yuri? ¿Acaso seria más cómodo?

—¿Y su manada?- ignorando todos sus pensamientos Katsuki le preguntó al hombre frente a él.

—Era el líder de la manada de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin, perdón por no presentarme antes.

Una perfecta "O" se dibujó en los labios del japonés, si el kazajo se había tomado la molestia de presentarse, entonces debían de estar en igualdad de condiciones. —Yo soy Katsuki Yuri, lobo Omega, el otro chico es Minami, es un Beta.

Porque a pesar de ser rebajado por la manada Yuri seguía viendo a su amigo como el Beta que es.

—Así que terminamos cayendo entre otros lobos- una sonrisa irónica decoró el rostro de el moreno, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza retirando un par de mechones oscuros desordenados que caían desiguales por la ducha tomada momentos atrás.

—No se preocupe, en esta zona sólo somos Minami, mi padre y yo, pasarán desapercibidos ustedes también.

—¿Por qué tan pocos lobos por aquí? Casi siempre se establece un mínimo de doce integrantes para protegerse entre ellos.

—Bueno, quizás no están tan interesados... ¿No lo cree?- una risilla nerviosa brotó de sus labios mientras se acomodaba las gafas en espera de no revelar mas información de la que debería.

—De cualquier forma gracias, mañana nos marcharemos.

—¡No pueden hacerlo! Los están siguiendo, y en el estado de Yuri lo más probable es que no soporte demasiado, su cachorro debe de estar próximo a nacer ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Yuri estaría acompañado y el muérdago que rodea el hotel será de ayuda para borrar su paso, además la lluvia debió de absorber su olor.

—¿No te hace daño esa cosa? Yuri de solo verlo se puso tenso- expuso Otabek mientras apuntaba a las hojas secas molidas, de solo olerías él olfato le pesaba.

—Si, bueno, cortan el celo y eliminan los olores y no me hace daño...

Una ceja oscura se elevó ante dichas palabras —¿Es una broma Yuri? Cualquier licántropo sea cual sea su rango resiente los efectos de esa cosa.

—No puedo cambiar a mi forma lobo, creo que esa parte mía sigue muy dormida -confesó el de lentes apenado.

—Estas consciente que acabas de confesar algo ¿Cierto? Soy un Alfa, puedo hacer lo que quiera si tú estas en condiciones inferiores.

—Lo se, pero también confío en que no lo harás, tu pareja de impronta se encuentra durmiendo, lo más probable es que en estos momentos tú también quieras estar con él en un lugar calmado, y más después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar al onsen.

Palabras sencillas que pueden someter a un Alfa sin necesidad de la voz, Otabek Altin había sido amable con él, en vez de usar la habilidad de los Alfas de _"La voz"_ ese tono sonoro que erizaba la piel de cualquier Omega y los obligaba por instinto a hacer lo que ellos pedían sin rechistar.

Se había suprimido de usar aquello y lo había puesto a prueba con su presencia y una serie de preguntas un tanto fastidiosas pero directas, al parecer por las circunstancias que la pareja atravesaba habían decidido ceder y de alguna forma "Mostrar confianza y sinceridad" ante todo, al menos así sabrían que no se estaban engañando el uno al otro.

—Gracias por todo Katsuki.

Y eso fue todo, el Alfa kazajo se retiró de la estancia con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba deseoso de descansar con su pareja, habían caminado bastantes kilómetros para llegar a un lugar calmado y estable en el cual con toda la confianza pudiera dejar a su familia para buscar un trabajo y mantenerlos.

* * *

 _ **¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo por estar conmigo? Aunque el miedo sea tan palpable...**_

* * *

No se arrepentía de dejar la manada, al contrario, ellos le desearon lo mejor para ambos, y el liderato lo asumió su mejor amigo, Yuri ya tenia mas de una semana de haber abandonado la manada en Rusia y todos los lobos del país se estaban movilizando a gran escala rastreándolo, fue un alivio que al entrar a Kazajistán su olor se mezclara con el de miles mas, pasando inadvertido, debido a que tenia poco tiempo de saber su estado y no formalizar el lazo con propiedad, absorbía todo su cuerpo los diferentes olores en forma de defensa para no ser atacado.

Aún recuerda el trayecto que hicieron, con los ahorros de ambos cruzaron todo Kazajistán y no se detuvieron más que para dormir por una semana entera, la motocicleta de Altin los llevó hasta Alemania, pero no duraron mucho allí, sospecharon de su naturaleza demasiado rápido para el gusto de los dos, así que cambiaron a Italia, pero el clima era demasiado para el ruso y los nuevos síntomas que el embarazo le estaba dando le tenían severamente afectado, las dos semanas en Volterra fueron desastrosas, cambiaron de nueva cuenta a Barcelona, España, todo pintó bien por los siguientes cuatro meses, hasta que una manada de licántropos españoles los atacó, Yuri no podía someter su cuerpo a un cambio tan pesado, seria un riesgo para él y su cría, además, no contaban con que el líder de aquellos había sufrido una mutación.

 _ **Mutación Ancestral: Los primeros hombres lobo no contaban con la capacidad de volver a su forma humana, fue con ayuda de la magia y miles de ritos lo que los llevó a ese cambio y adaptarse a una forma mas discreta y ágil, era usual verlos como inmensos seres bípedos, algunas veces de apoyaban con las garras delanteras, el cráneo no estaba tan caracterizado por la forma canina, si no de forma mas tosca agresiva, si la clásica forma aterradora que describen las películas de Hollywood, y solo había una forma de llegar a ese estado, perdiendo al ser que los mantiene como péndulos en la tierra a manos de otro lobo.**_

 _ **Eran los pocos que llegaban a reponerse de la depresión y soledad.**_

Eran muy escasos, pero demasiado peligrosos.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos que iba pasando por allí debía saber de que iba aquello, incluso ahora que analizaba como se desenvolvieron las cosas, apostaba todo a que era una cazadora de criaturas nocturnas y que llevaba ya bastante tiempo rastreándolos; les arrojó una mezcla de muérdago y nitrato de plata en polvo, casi se ahogan todos pero al menos pudieron huir.  
Le dolía ver la cara de su amor y notar las pequeñas heridas cicatrizadas que esa bomba de polvo le hizo en España, se vio en la necesidad de vender su motocicleta y comprar un último boleto a su nuevo hogar.

 **Apostaron el todo en Japón.**

El viaje fue un directo a Tokyo, donde por fin se enlazaron, dormitando detrás de un árbol de flores rosadas de olor agradable, transcurriendo en un ocaso digno de ver, lleno de tonos naranjas y rojizos, fue un inmenso placer para Otabek incrustar sus dientes en esa área tan sensible oculta entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja, el pulso alocado y las gotas de sangre naciendo desde la herida cayendo en su lengua, las finas uñas arañando sobre su chaqueta de cuero y los sollozos casi mudos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que les correspondía y lo observo con devoción, la pequeña figura de su Omega delineando se con la luz de la luna, el cabello dorado había crecido un poco más llegando hasta sus hombros, sus delgadas piernas estaban hinchadas y el vientre abultado sin tanta ropa era expuesto.

—Después de todo decidiste seguirme...

Sin hacer ruido, con pasos certeros entró, cerrando la puerta previamente, una vez cerca, se arrodilló, paseó su mano por la mejilla cálida y pálida, por mas que trató de darle la mejor condición más de una vez le falló de forma estrepitosa, quedándose a dormir en estaciones de tren, comida precocinada, viajes incómodos y tener que vestirlo de mujer, no le hizo gracia a aquel chico, de hecho, casi le da un ataque, pero era cierto, solo entre los suyos era normal que esa situación se diera, el resto de las personas no lo comprendería, así que Yuri terminó usando vestidos de maternidad y mallones que combinaba con sus converse de animal print rojo.

Pero ahora encontraban en un lugar seguro de cierta forma, el casi séptimo mes de su pareja estaba por iniciar y esta vez harían las cosas bien.

* * *

 _ **Espero que recuerdes tus palabras antes de empezar la historia**_

* * *

Nikiforov Viktor paseaba por el pasillo de la mansión en forma rápida, el último grupo de búsqueda se retrasó mas de ocho horas y nadie podía localizarlo, Georgi, un Beta le había comentado que su escuadrón de reconocimiento había llegado hasta los límites de Kazajistán, ya que habían agotado todos los recursos y no podían avanzar más, puesto que del otro lado un grupo de avanzada Beta bordeaba de manera constante interceptando cualquier intento de infiltración, eso lo desesperaba, su hermano menor tenia ya más de seis meses desaparecido, simplemente había tomado sus cosas y escapó, dejando atrás su celular y sus tarjetas de crédito, eso había sido suficiente para dejarlo sin nada con que rastrearlo, incluso su olor había desaparecido o mezclado con el de alguien más.

—¿Dónde están?- soltó al aire con deje de ira, nunca le habían fallado y esa no sería la primera vez.

Un timbre de celular hizo volar sus orbes azules hasta el aparato, solo un par de Alfas de alto status tenían contacto un directo con él, aquello era inusual, pulso la pantalla en el globo verde y puso el altavoz.

— _Buenas noches Viktor, me alegra que me conteste...- dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea_

—¿Quién es usted?- chasqueando la lengua se tensó en su lugar, tratando de controlar su impulso de destrozar todo a su paso.

— _Soy Chu~ pero ahora no importa, ¿Sabe? Debería de entrenar mejor a sus súbditos, no pudieron escapar de mi rifle, ni me sintieron detrás de ellos.- Una sonrisa traviesa que no podía ser descubierta estaba acomodada en el interlocutor._

—¿Qué?

— _Ah, si, por cierto, ya encontré a su hermano, vaya sorpresa, está preñado, y no solo eso, ya está enlazado, las noticias corren entre los cazadores.- Sin duda alguna la paga por cazarlo sería buena._

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- las cosas se le escapaban de las manos, su hermano ya estaba siendo cazado por alguna organización y para el peor colmo con una cría bastarda dentro.

— _Fueron bastante listos, refugiarse entre los asiáticos, y sobre todo pedir piedad en una manada japonesa, estaban de bien humor.- Fue lo que dio antes de colgar sin más._

"Japón" anotó su mente y salió disparado hacia otra sala, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, seria un reto total poder sobrevivir allá, después de todo la alimentación de los lobos de Japón era casi exclusiva de carne humana, pero ellos no la cazaban, tomaban a los cadáveres de las personas que se suicidaban, totalmente contrario a ellos, disfrutaban de la cacería, jugar con la presa, hacerla pedir piedad y devorarla viva, mientras el corazón aun este latiendo.

Pero si Yuri había tenido el valor de huir sin decir nada y peor aún, llevándose a un vástago con él, lo haría entrar en razón, son parte de la manada Nikiforov, y ensuciarse por cosas sin sentido como una cría eran irrelevantes, si debía deshacerse de eso para regresar con el menor, lo haría.  
Sin embargo aún quedaba pendiente el detalle de los cazadores siguiéndoles el rastro.

* * *

 **Información especial~**

* * *

 **Los cazadores de Criaturas Nocturnas no solo se especializan en capturar licántropos, ellos también son los encargados de lidiar con toda clase de ritos y magia de brujas, quienes a su vez pueden ser capturadas y asesinadas, los cazadores utilizan diversos medios para poder cumplir de manera eficaz sus misiones, por ejemplo en el caso de los lobos utilizan las armas de acero o fibra de carbono bañada en plata, si bien es cierto que dichos artefactos no logran causar mas que heridas inconsistentes y bloquean la regeneración rápida que tienen, no pueden hacer más. También se apoyan en otras cosas**

 **-Talismanes y círculos de brujas: Las brujas siempre han tenido grandes problemas con aquellas bestias por lo cual se entrenaron en el arte de los talismanes y conjuros, los cuales son muy bien vendidos entre los cazadores ya que puede incapacitar o aturdir al oponente dependiendo del rango que este sea.**

 **-Hierbas de Acónito y Muérdago: Inofensivas plantas que pueden ser letales, generando intoxicaciones severas, contaminación sanguínea y ceguera, además de producir fuertes mareos o espasmos dependiendo de la cantidad que se utilice.**

 **-Piedras de Geoda: Los cristales dentro de esas piedras huecas tienen una alta concentración de diversos materiales y metales que al entrar en contacto con la piel de los lobos se generan lesiones autoinmunes.**

 **-Pistola de descarga: Son la última medida que tienen para huir, las pistolas de descarga son parecidas a las armas de defensa que usan los humanos, la diferencia radica en el voltaje, casi no suelen utilizarla debido a los desastres que puede causar, algunos cazadores las han enganchado a cables de luz directos generando explosiones de los transformadores o estallamientos de postes y/o cosas de los alrededores.**

Incluso entre ellos hacen apuestas por ver quien es el mejor cazador, todo se remite a los rangos de lobos.

 **Alfas: Son escasos y son quienes manejan las grandes concentraciones de manadas, tienden a ser animales bastante territoriales y recelosos de los suyos, su principal característica son los ojos rojizos que poseen. Son el 10% de la población mundial de su especie. La pareja de los Alfa usualmente son los Omegas, quienen tienen mejor capacidad reproductiva y anatómica de soportar a sus crías, reaccionan al celo de los Omegas, pero es más común que se alteren ante las necesidades físicas de su Impronta. Cuentan con un "Bulbo" el cual es un accesorio localizado en su pene que se inflama en el momento de la cúpula evitando que su semilla salga fuera del interior de su pareja. Poseen "La voz" un timbre sonoro capaz de someter a quienes sean inferiores o incluso a sus iguales, forzándolos a hacer lo que ellos pidan.**

 **Betas: Representan el 90% de la manada, lobos sin ninguna habilidad específica, son quienes componen todo el cuerpo de la familia, encargados de realizar diversas labores de rastreo y persecución sus ojos son dorados cobrizos. Son el 85% de la población total.**

 **Omegas: Aquellos quienes pueden generar descendencia sean hombres o mujeres, lo más preciado y cuidado de la manada, son el eslabón más débil y ellos usualmente siempre están cerca del Alfa por la cuestión de protección, los Omegas tienen la característica de ser Improntados por otro ser (Usualmente Alfas) ya que son los más aptos para cargar con las crías de ellos, tienen periodos de celo que se presentan cada tres meses y tiene una duración d días en los cuales forman un nido (Usualmente es un cúmulo de ropa suave con olor agradable que los hace sentirse amados, en caso de estar emparejado le piden a su pareja también usan sus objetos para sentirlos cerca, además piden ser tomados debido al alto pico de hormonas y fertilidad que presentan) También se debe destacar que** **ellos tienen una marca personal que indica que ya tienen a alguien, una mordedura profunda entre el cuello y el hombro, llamado "Lazo".**

 **Mutante Ancestral: Poseen las características de los primeros hombres lobo, no cuentan con la capacidad de volver a su forma humana de forma sencilla, usualmente usan talismanes de brujas con otros instrumentos, son seres bípedos, algunas veces se apoya con las garras delanteras para no perder el equilibrio, el cráneo no estaba tan caracterizado por la forma canina como los lobos anteriores, si no de forma mas tosca agresiva, si la clásica forma aterradora que describen las películas de Hollywood.**

 **Quienes capturan a un Omega reciben buena paga, no se diga más si este lleva un premio dentro.**

 **Los que capturen al Beta saborean la victoria por unas semanas.**

 **Solo pocos han conseguido un Alfa, son llamados "Grandes" en las Organizaciones de Cazadores.**

 **Pero quienes sobreviven al ataque de un Mutante Ancestral… SON DIOSES.**


	2. 1- Home

Sentía como un inmenso hoyo se abría en su estómago y no era debido a un ataque físico, en esos momentos maldecía a su naturaleza Omega y su lobo dormido, ni siquiera en momentos tan horripilantes como ese lograda despertar para sacarlo del apuro.

Frente a el estaba una Mutación Ancestral, el líder de los lobos de Nagoya y Shimokita había sufrido aquello, el dolor punzante en su pierna le indicaba una posible fractura en la tibia y peroné, la herida en su mejilla no paraba de sangrar y detrás de él, un lobo Siberiano a duras penas si podía ponerse de pie el pelaje platinado estaba bañado de líquido carmesí y una herida profunda a la altura de su costado derecho mostraba un colgajo de piel roído, la falta de músculo y los huesos de las costillas expuestas, la recuperación instantánea que tanto los caracterizaba ahora se veía seriamente afectada.

"No por favor…" Fueron las escasas palabras que su ensombrecida mente logró hilar por unos cuantos segundos, era muy probable que su hermana se encontrara corriendo a toda velocidad con algunos de sus compañeros hacia la ciudad, pero aún así, dudaba que ella llegara para tratar de salvarlo, lo único que encontraría serían pedazos de su cuerpo y el cadáver de Viktor esparcido entre el parque donde se encontraba, el cristal del lado derecho de sus gafas estaba estrellado por lo cual su visión se veía seriamente comprometida, las palabras de Yuzuru se repetían una y otra vez sin piedad como si se tratara de un pesado martillo dispuesto a romper con toda la fuerza que poseían ambos en ese momento. —Aunque Viktor matara a tu pareja, yo no estoy dispuesto que lo mates a él.

Chasqueó la lengua al sentir un pedazo de su mejilla interna deslizarse entre su cavidad bucal, le costó bastante pero se puso de pie, poco importaba su malestar físico, cojeando, la pierna tenía un pico enorme amenazando con romper la tela del pantalón, Nikiforov soltaba suaves gemidos de dolor, estaba negado a que su propia pareja le defendiera, se suponía que debía ser al revés ¿No?.  
Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Hanyu se le lanzó a Yuuri sin nada, los ojos rojos de Viktor se abrieron con mesura al ver como el frágil cuerpo era mordido a la altura del cuello y un pedazo de carne era arrancado, la sangre brotó a chorro manchándole el rostro y la fina figura caía al pasto temblando.

El líder de los lobos rusos quería llorar, sentía como aquello que creía que lo mantenía vivo se deshacía en sus manos sin hacer nada.

—Vik…Viktor, escapa.

Aún sufriendo en la agonía, con el cuerpo lleno de tierra, pasto y esa sustancia viscosa rojiza que escapaba de su cuerpo seguía peleando por él. ¿No lo entiende?, lo necesita más que el aire, el agua o su propia manada, es su todo, su mente, cuerpo y alma le pertenecen por completo.

¿Se atrevía a dejarlo solo?

NO

El pecho de su amante se movía de forma arrítmica y lenta, de seguro respirar le era un fastidio o reto absoluto, debía de darse prisa para llegar al médico y que sea atendido de la forma adecuada que se amerita.

—¡Yuuri!- la voz del chico de piel morena hizo que se levantara con los sentidos más alertas de lo usual, era culpa de Phichit Chulanot, ese cazador tailandés que más de una vez intentó poner a Yuuri de su lado y ambos ser capturados o fingir una amistad tan banal y absurada, siempre se necesitaban sujetos de prueba para los círculos de brujas, no dejaría que nada ni nadie tocara a aquel Omega, eso era lo que se había prometido a si mismo mientras lo analizaba un día de otoño.

Sus huesos crujían y la piel se rasgaba, sentía su interior arder con furia desmedida y arder de forma irreal, era muy probable que si Yuuri moría también el, así estaba marcado desde tiempos antiguos. Una pareja destinada no puede vivir sin su complemento, la impronta es solo la punta de la perfección, dos almas viviendo en complemento y sufriendo en la ausencia del otro.  
Phichit abrió sus oscuros ojos y llevó su mano derecha a su espalda baja sacando de la pequeña bolsa campera colgada en su cadera la pistola de descarga apuntando hacia Viktor, sin tomar en cuenta que del otro lado Yuzuru se movía con insistencia.

Era una escena tétrica el cazador en medio de dos Ancestrales a punto de pelear y su mejor amigo japonés resultaba ser un Omega protegiendo a sus recompensas.  
Era muy seguro que Altin Otabek no tardaría en llegar a intervenir al igual que Katsuki Mari.

* * *

 _ **El inicio de la Guerra de Clanes comenzó por un amor torpe y sincero que se salió de control, esta vez los cazadores y las brujas tomarían un papel importante en la decisión del ganador.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1: Hogar**_

La palabra **hogar** se usa para designar a un lugar donde un individuo o grupo habita, creando en ellos la sensación de seguridad y calma. En esta sensación se diferencia del concepto de casa, que sencillamente se refiere a la vivienda física. La palabra  hogar proviene del lugar donde se encendía el fuego, a cuyo alrededor se reunía la familia para calentarse y alimentarse. Se aplica también a todas aquellas instituciones residenciales que buscan crear un ambiente hogareño, por ejemplo: hogares de retiros, hogares de crianza, etc. En el caso de los lobos, el hogar donde pertenecen representa su origen y su valía en manada.

* * *

Esa noche Yuuri despertó con la frente perlada de sudor y el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, el pulso era taquicardico y sus respiraciones profundas, esa sin duda era una de las peores pesadillas que había vivido, se pasó la mano desnuda retirando las gotas de agua y observando el reloj de pared, le faltaban un par de minutos antes de que la alarma le indicara que ya debía de partir a clases por lo cual se dio prisa en colocarse su uniforme, una vez listo tomó su mochila y salió en dirección a la entrada, pasando la sala principal observó a Otabek con su uniforme para ir a trabajar a la construcción (un mono completo de color grisáceo y botas negras)al parecer hablaba con su madre, su semblante estaba angustiado, por primera vez maldijo no poder espiar lo que pasaba por lo cual decidió dejarlo por la paz e ir a la escuela.

* * *

 **Me permitiste entrar en tu mundo, de verdad te lo agradezco**

* * *

Cada día que pasaba los dolores en la pelvis de Yuri se hacían más intensos, cólicos agudos y algunas veces cíclicos le hacían pasar en cama sollozando mientras Hiroko Katsuki alternaba entre el mostrador y el cuarto trasero que estaba a cinco pasos de allí, había sido habilitado para que el Omega reposara bajo vigilancia continua mientras Otabek salía a trabajar, no podía quedarse a vivír en el hogar de esa familia sin dar nada a cambio o mínimo hacerse responsable de toda necesidad económica de su pareja e hijo. La demanda médica que comenzó a necesitar el rubio fue cubierta, sin embargo, debido al tipo de embarazo que se había presentado y al correcto encajamiento del producto se recomendaba un parto natural y casero para que el ambiente de calma de Yuri no se viera afectado y generara posibles complicaciones a su hijo no nacido.

Estaba en fechas próximas de parto por lo cual la alimentación del ruso fue cambiada, solo tenía permitido ingerir caldos colados, jugos y yogurth, incluso miraba con desprecio los medicamentos que serían usados en su cuerpo para realizarle la limpieza intestinal, esas cuatro bolsitas llenas de polvo que debía de ingerir poco antes de que su cuerpo se dilatara por completo y poder realizar un adecuado lavado con fenol. Maldito el momento en el que la naturaleza lo obligó a dejar Rusia, seguro allí Viktor no permitiría aquello y se haría una cesárea en la cual no tendría de que preocuparse.

Iba a sacar una sandía por el… De solo pensarlo se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ese día corría con total calma, la fiebre que había presentado el día anterior había desaparecido en el trascurso de la noche, Otabek no había parado de ponerle compresas de agua fría en su cabeza, se sentía tan agradable y por si fuera poco los detalles de hacerle un masaje en su cabeza o pies hinchados, sumando el aroma que dejaba desprender de su cuerpo era su perdición absoluta, se sentía pleno, completo y en el lugar perfecto, protegido, amado y necesitado, a pesar de la corta edad que tenía sus necesidades Omegas ya habían sido satisfechas en su totalidad.

¿Qué pensaría su hermano mayor si lo viera en ese momento? Su vientre amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento, su cuello estaba adornado con una marca de lazo en como púrpura, su olor a menta y cereza había sido cambiado al pino y pasto recién cortado, sumado una pizca de tabaco, Otabek disfrutaba ocasionalmente de un cigarrillo para aliviar el estrés que podía generarle el trabajo que llevaba en la construcción, si bien habían dejado de tener relaciones sexuales para salvaguardar la vida de Yuri, amaba los abrazos que le daba por la espalda, sentía que el calor se expandía como olas de energía, transitando por todo su cuerpo de forma fluida y sin detenerse, como una canción de cuna interna que calmaba incluso a su revoltoso cachorro que vivía dentro de él.

Esa mañana ameritaba salir de la cama, con toda calma se puso de pie acomodando la habitación, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la ducha, siempre estaría en deuda con Otabek, nunca había día en el que no le preparara la ropa y se la dejaba en el baño por lo cual el no necesitaba preocuparse por esas tonterías, su atuendo del día consistía en un sencillo blusón azul marino sin mangas con soltura desde abajo del pecho y un mallón negro, había tenido que dejar sus zapatos favoritos para usar calzado cómodo, por lo general dentro del hotel usaba pantuflas de felpa o sus pies desnudos andaban sobre la madera fresca, los últimos días de verano ya habían acabado y los nuevos días del otoño pasaban con calma, transcurrían con relativa paz, las noticias de manadas de lobos ubicadas en áreas exteriores eran proporcionadas por Katsuki Mari quien casi le saltó encima un mes atrás, al parecer había un fuerte rumor acerca de que los Katsuki habían adoptado dos lobos más en su manada, estos habían celebrado dejando a la líder perpleja, dejó a un segundo alfa al mando por una semana y dejando todo detrás fue directo a casa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un Alfa y un Omega estaban allí.

Pero no eran cualquier Alfa y Omega, no, se trataban de grandes figuras en las líneas de licantropía, los Alfas de Kazajistán eran iconos de fuerza y desastres, símbolos de malas noticias donde uno de esos lobos pasaba nada bueno podría pasar, por otro lado estaba el mocoso de Rusia o "Lobo Siberiano" para comodidad de algunos, hermano desaparecido de la dinastía Nikiforov, los únicos que no han presentado mutaciones genómicas ya que siempre ha existido uniones de Alfa y Omegas. Sonaría idiota y estúpido pero eran considerados "Sangre pura" entre los suyos y su amplio legado en ese mundo los hacía lideres por excelencia, ¿Qué hacía un Alfa kazajo con un Omega ruso? El balde de agua lo sintió al ver el abultado abdomen.

—Mutación genética.- Murmuró la líder analizando la nueva situación presenten con La cual tendría que lidiar le gustara o no.

Las mutaciones genéticas eran anormales entre ellos, uno de los factores mas comunes es la mezcla de castas que ellos manejaban, ante mayor impureza de sangre mayor riesgo de mutación genética en el producto.

Un claro ejemplo de ello era Yuuri, que sin poder cambiar a su forma lobuna presentaba las características más destacables de un licántropo como los ojos dorados ante una amenaza que lo debería de hacer cambiar o la curación acelerada, ni se digan los periodos de celo y sus órganos internos que le dejan gestar un bebé. Era un lobo a medias con la mutación parapsicológica de la clarividencia.

 _ **Mutación genética**_ **: Las mutaciones suelen darse debido a la impureza de la sangre entre un Alfa y Omega licántropo, esto se liga a los conflictos antiguos que algunas manadas tuvieron con las brujas en la etapa de oscurantismo y la línea de "Quema de brujas de Salem", debido a que las brujas revelaron la existencia de ellos, los licántropos decidieron tomar venganza revelando la existencia de las brujas, las más novatas o inexpertas fueron atrapadas a mitad de algunos ritos, en el momento que eran puestas en la hoguera lanzaban maldiciones a aquellos seres que se atrevieron a delatarlas, nada inusual, pero los lobos que cargaban la maldición sufrían debido a las alteraciones que llevaban.  
Las mutaciones genéticas se pueden dividir en dos planos: Físico y parapsicológico.  
** _ **Físico:**_ **Un abrupto desarrollo de las habilidades que cuentan, como la audición, la agudeza visual, el olfato o las ondas sonoras que lleguen a producir.  
** _ **Parapsicológico**_ **: Para mala suerte de las brujas, los lobos no son nada fáciles de manejar, mucho menos si desarrollaban una mutación psicológica: la telequinesis, telepatía, precognición, clarividencia y solo unos cuantos registrados podían hacer la proyección de cuerpo completo.**

Hubo miles de familias que trataron de evitar que sus seres queridos cayeran en este espiral sin fin, algunos con éxito y otros terminaron aceptándolo.  
La familia Altin de Kazajistán, Katsuki de Japón, y la dinastía Ji de China solo son algunos que no pudieron evitar el terrible desenlace.

Era un total misterio saber que clase de habilidad nacería ese bebé, pero lo que era seguro es que abriría una brecha entre ambos países ya que estos buscarían la forma de tener al cachorro en su manada. Y mucho más si nacía con alguna habilidad que pudiera hacer a esa manada más destacable, imploraba a todos los dioses que no se repitiera lo mismo que hace siete generaciones anteriores donde Aiman, la hija del líder terminó masacrando una pequeña villa por su descontrol en la telequinesis.

Yuri desconocía por completo aquel tema para no afectar su salud, pero el padre del cachorro estaba al tanto; mientras el Omega se tomaba el tiempo de enjabonar su cuerpo dentro de la ducha iba recordando la forma en la que había conocido a su actual pareja y pudo reír divertido, pensar que todo sucedió en una presentación de paz entre Alfas y terminó en una fiesta con duelo de Dj's y una revolcada detrás de los escenarios, pero su tarea se vio afectada en el momento que una punzada en el bajo vientre le hizo doblarse hacia adelante sosteniéndose de su abdomen.

—Carajo- soltó entre dientes mientras que el agua caliente le golpeaba en la espalda aliviando el dolor, mezclándose con el agua cierto líquido semi-transparentoso con rastros suaves de sangre. Pero no fue notado, cuando el dolor desapareció por completo salió del baño colocándose las prendas, al salir de la habitación se sorprendió encontrar el lugar parcialmente vacío, Minami estaba en la sala terminando de armar un rompecabezas, Hiroko estaba en la cocina y el fuerte olor a comida le abrió el apetito, después se desilusionó al recordar que el no estaba en condiciones de comer nada así, aunque no se arrepentía de nada, con sus dieciséis años cumplidos se podría regodear del amor de pareja que recibe y el precioso bebé que dentro de poco estaría durmiendo entre sus brazos y podría llenarlo de amor. Desistió de acercarse a la cocina, terminaría comiéndose todo a su laso y de paso la madre de Yuuri terminaría sintiéndose culpable de no alimentarlo de manera adecuada, pero el médico ya se lo había advertido, necesitaba tener los intestinos lo más limpios posibles para que el medicamento que tomara fuera mas efectivo y con el lavado de fenol el lugar quedara limpio para el paso del producto. Sin más dando pasos suaves llegó a la sala y se acomodó en el sillón lleno de cojines de plumas, esas cosas aliviaban sus males de cadera.

—Te ves mal- el moreno le confesó mientras acomodaba un par de piezas se cartón.

—Nadie te preguntó- a pesar de llevar poco más de un mes bajo el mismo techo el odio mutuo que se tenían era muy notorio, ambos se forzaban a llevar una relación amistosa sin éxito la cual terminaba con frases indirectas o claros desplantes en la cara, pero cesaba cuando estaban acompañados.

—Apestas, hueles como estuvieras teniendo un bebé...

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?- sacando el dedo medio el ruso se acurrucó entre los cojines sintiendo como su cadera ardía de manera suave y palpitaba.

—Fuí criado por varias Omegas, estuve presente cuando traían a sus cachorros al mundo, apestas igual que ella, sangre y otros fluidos, deberías de ir al médico, das asco.

—Te recuerdo que el único médico capaz de lidiar con esto tuvo que ir a Tokio y no volverá hasta la próxima semana y mi hijo nace hasta finales de octubre, aún estamos a finales de septiembre, falta casi un mes para esto.

—Por favor Yuri, eres dos años menor que yo, tu cuerpo es inmaduro y dudo mucho que llegues a los nueve meses humanos, si llegas a los ocho, créeme que te tendré respeto.

—Para tú información tengo ocho meses de embarazo y...- De nuevo una punzada le hizo doblar su cuerpo, su vientre ardía en la parte de adentro.

—No es cierto- pasando los dedos retirando el rebelde mechón rojizo se acercó a su rival y lo levantó con un jalón de muñeca, trastabillando y con piernas temblando, manchas rojizas estaban impresas en los cojines donde se había sentado. —Estás en labor ¡Hiroko-san!

—Me encuentro bien- o al menos eso dijo antes de acomodarse en posición fetal en el suelo, y gemir angustiado, de verdad aquello le dolía mucho.

Cuando la mujer rellenita entró a la sala y observó la escena le pidió al Beta que fuera a la clínica donde laboraba el médico y pidiera que alguien le ayudara, según el médico dejaría a alguien de confianza para esa situación, dando vuelta hacia atrás tomó el teléfono montado en la pared y marcó un par de números, segundos más tarde su esposo le contestaba en la línea quien al escuchar a su mujer preocupada le pidió una explicación de lo que sucedía, en menos de un minuto le había respondido que no se preocupara, dándole las instrucciones necesarias para sobrevivir en lo que él llegaba a casa.  
Con cuidado tomó al adolescente en brazos y lo llevó a su respectiva habitación, las instrucciones habían sido sencillas y certeras.

-Lleva a Yuri a su habitación.

-Hazle beber el contenido de cada bolsita en un litro de agua, cuando acabe con las dos primeras espera a que llegue, tienes que contar las contracciones que su cuerpo tiene y cada cuantos minutos las presenta.

* * *

 **No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he estado viviendo sin ti... La verdad no se como logré sobrevivir**

* * *

Viktor estaba hastiado, esa era la palabra correcta, en primer lugar no entendía el porque su hermano huía de aquella manera, si bien era cierto que acababa de arruinar su estupendo futuro por cargar con un mocoso también podían negociar aquello, no es que fuera un ser "Tan" desalmado, quizás dentro de él aún existía un poco de humanidad, después de todo su carácter se vio afectado después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando sus padres fueron emboscados en Francia por un grupo de Cazadores de Criaturas Nocturnas o "Marteau de Dieu" (Martillo de Dios) como se autodenominaba aquella cuadrilla francesa en una reunión con los líderes de la manada Agreste, después de tantos siglos de distanciamiento se volvían a realizar matrimonios arreglados los cuales aseguraban lazos exitosos y supervivencia, pero los planes se vinieron abajo, no sólo sus padres habían fallecido aquella noche, también los Agreste y su "Prometida por media hora" Emma.

A los ocho años tuvo que tomar el liderazgo a la mala, Yuri era un pequeño cachorro con días de haber nacido y nadie le había explicado ni por donde comenzar, usualmente los herederos iniciaban el proceso de adiestramiento hasta los doce años, por eso su padre no se había tomado la molestia ni siquiera de decirle como se llamaban las personas de mayor confianza, sin un pilar firme la manada de los Nikiforov comenzó a perder integrantes y las disputas por asesinar al pequeño de cabellos plata se dejaba ver con notoriedad. Por un año Viktor fue utilizado por aquellos que debían de ser su familia, hasta que Yakov hizo su aparición maestra junto con una tal Lilia, para él no tenía sentido que una pareja de Alfas llegaran y se integraran, mucho menos que le ofrecieran una ayuda tan completa, Lilia Baranovskaya una dama de porte elegante y fiero, dura, exigente, pero un corazón noble y sincero, ella comenzó a tomar el mando en la cuestión educativa y crianza generando una figura materna para su hermano, Yakov Feltsman puso a todos en su lugar, le explicó de manera corta y rápida que era lo que necesitaba saber y comprender para poder contener tanta gente a raya, por eso sabía que dejaba todo en buenas manos mientras iba por Yuri a Japón.

 _"—Tienes que volver con él Vitya"_

Esas habían sido las duras palabras de Lilia mientras se forzaba a contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos pero se negaba a mostrarlas, como toda Alfa que se respetaba no podía estar haciendo cosas de Omega.

Eso lo llevaba a ese momento, oculto detrás de un cubo de basura, si bien los japoneses no tenían infiltrados trabajando en la sección de aduanas o tráfico aéreo se defendían bastante bien con lo tecnológico, si bien llevaba cinco días en aquel país aún no lograba salir de Tokio y la información que tenía lejos de ser buena era escasa, su único informante había sido capturado a un par de kilómetros antes de verse, era un Beta de Shimokita que por cuestión de negociaciones había ido a Tokio por suministros e información.

—I'm hungry~- llevó ambas manos a su estómago mientras analizaba sus posibles opciones, por un lado podía salir de su escondite y buscar un nuevo lugar donde podría pasar inadvertido o esperar a que la noche cayera por completo y cambiar a su forma lobuna, aunque eso sería despedirse de sus maletas y sus mil cosas innecesarias para su viaje de rescate, las manchas de polvo y suciedad estaban pegadas a su gabardina negra y su adorada bufanda negra (Regalo de Yakov antes de asumir por completo el liderazgo) estaba absorbiendo el olor de miles de cosas desplazando el perfume fino y sus feromonas. —¿Qué hago Yakov?- si bien podía comer un poco de comida "Decente" como decía Lilia, extrañaba el sabor de la carne cruda y la carne humana, su manada tenía la fama de pertenecer a la "Bratvá" aunque no se dedicaba al cien por ciento de esos asuntos, si no más bien era una especie de prestamista del bajo mundo, no cumplías con tu parte del acuerdo y la familia completa desaparecía.

Pero la podías encontrar de diversas maneras, en un plato con ensalada, en sopa o el favorito de Yuri piroshki, aunque el desconocía por completo de donde venía toda la proteína que ellos consumían, no se sentía culpable ya que el tampoco sabía de donde podía provenir, es decir, quizás se estarían comiendo a un simple civil, un médico, un policía o un político, no le mentía ¿Verdad?

Se sentía cansado, aburrido y apenas era medio día en ese país, abrió la maleta más pequeña de las cuatro que llevaba, desconocía el contenido que aquella podría tener, después de todo esa había sido hecha por Lilia, con cuidado presiono los botones del candado y la tapa cedió.  
Acomodada con cuidado, una peluca de tono marrón y una redecilla para el cabello, al menos no tendría problemas con la larga coleta que llevaba encima, con cuidado la enredó sobre si misma y se colocó la malla, después la peluca, era de corte recto y simple, pero al menos ese color le ayudaba a ser mas "Normal" entre los predominantes asiáticos, no tenía lentillas de contacto, en su lugar estaban unas gafas para el sol. —Amazing~  
Si bien era descuidado en miles de aspectos, siempre podía confiar que alguien le estaría apoyando desde la sombras cuando más lo necesitara. Una vez con los elementos puestos salió de su escondite y comenzó a andar por la ciudad como si nada estuviera pasando, pero hizo su propia nota mental, debía de descubrir con rapidez quien era la persona o lobo que lo estaba siguiendo, un olor dulce y delicioso llevaba tiempo andando detrás de él desde que salió del hotel esa mañana, y todo apuntaba a que no lo dejaría en paz por un muy buen rato.

—Akita, dile a Yuzuru que he encontrado a Nikiforov, por ahora lo estoy siguiendo- susurró al teléfono una chica de cabellos marrones mientras fingía buscar algo en su bolso, sosteniendo con su cabeza y hombro el aparato, cuando su pareja le había explicado de la situación que atravesaban los Inokuma con la violación del tratado de paz con los Nikiforov ella puso sus propias manos a la obra, comenzó estudiando fotografías y memorizando nombres que pudieran ser de utilidad en algún momento, incluso tomó la decisión arriesgada de mandar mensajes codificados a la "Bruja de Moscú" famosa no solo por su belleza única, si no la gran capacidad destructiva y el ingenio para las pociones venenosas.

Ese día como cualquier otro había salido de los almacenes que servían de base para comprar comestibles en los diferentes minimercados del centro y realizar un pedido especial a la tienda de "Nishigori's meat" quienes se encargaban de la recolección de los cadáveres y su distribución en partes equitativas para todo lobo que lo necesite ser alimentado y quiera pasar inadvertido.

— _Yuuki, es demasiado arriesgado, es un líder y no creo que se ponga de buen humor si se entera que tú le pusiste precio a su cabeza_ \- su interlocutor le reclamaba aterrado, nadie tenia idea de que desastres podían suceder si algo le pasaba a la mujer y aún peor estaba paseando sola preñada.

—No te preocupes, te recuerdo que a pesar de ser una Omega preñada soy la mejor en tácticas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— _Eso es lo de menos, estamos frente a un Alfa que con sus propios medios ha logrado ser lo mejor incluso en la Bratvá._

—Pues muy brava o no, poco importa.

— _Estúpida la Bratvá es la mafia rusa, es casi igual de letal que la Cosa Nostra de Italia, por más valiente que quieras ser eres basura frente a él y me permito recordarte que llevas un bebé dentro y si no llegas en dos horas vas a poner a medio distrito patas arriba buscándote._

—Pero necesitamos saber que hace Nikiforov fuera de sus dominios, acaba de romper el tratado de "Vodka y Sake" es un nombre muy estúpido, el nombre de dos bebidas alcohólicas.

— _Es con las bebidas que brindaron ese día, la unificación de dos tierras, lazos de amistad que no se verían afectados por la distancia y..._

—Si, ya, lo que sea, sabes que de cualquier forma se lo pasaron por un carajo, ellos han estado mando gente y vendiéndola en el mercado negro de pulgas de Rusia.

— _Esos son solo rumores, no sabemos que tan cierta es la información._

—Pero el Danalasm dijo que era cierto, cuando estaba en el mercado de los lobos de Moscú pudo ver a un par de compañeros nuestros.

— _Danalasm es un americano que solo se mueve por interés, lo mas seguro es que se trate de una mentira, es un humano después de todo, solo dice lo que le conviene para no ser asesinado, y eso lo puedes comprobar._

—Espera, debo de colgar, Viktor se ha movido, te dejo- y sin mas Yuuki finalizó la llamada y guardó el aparato en su bolsa, se sentía con ánimos y fuerza para todo, podría demostrarle a su pareja que podía con miles de cosas y un simple Alfa no la detendría.

* * *

 **Eres mi mundo perfecto, mi sueño, mi casa, mi razón de vivir, mi Dios**

* * *

Para Yuuri ese día transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto, por ahora se encontraba en el primer receso correspondiente a su día de clases y ya se sentía agotado físicamente, las piernas y los brazos pesaban más de lo usual y sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados, pero al menos se perdían ocultos tras los cristales de sus gafas, la clase de Matemáticas había finalizado minutos atrás y lo único que pedía su cabeza era un descanso inmediato, sus ojos se cerraban por cada segundo que desaparecía.

—Yuuri, no te duermas, ¿Sabes? El profesor se va a molestar mucho si te encuentra dormido.

Una voz le llamaba desde la lejanía y la silueta de un chico ligeramente más alto que él se mostraba de forma distorsionada.

—Yuuri, Ciao-Ciao quiere hablar con nosotros en su restaurante, no te duermas, después no podremos salir a caminar por la playa.

Se sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo de compartir su espacio con miles de personas, encontraba a alguien que lo comprendía de forma natural, un mejor amigo que siempre estuvo desaparecido entre los huecos del mundo.

—Phichit- su voz salió un tanto áspera, llevaba cuatro horas sin hacer ruido.

—¿Dijiste algo Katsuki?- Sara Crispino tomó una silla y se sentó frente al lugar del japonés, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Ah, yo, lo siento Sara, estaba distraído- Sara, loba omega italiana que ese año había hecho un cambio estudiantil a Japón, perteneciente a la manada de los Leone, que tenían poco de haberse aliadado a los Crispino, siendo dos manadas pequeñas, tenían mejores posibilidades de supervivencia que estando solos.

—¿Quién es Phichit?

—¿Phichit? No se de que hablas, quizás escuchaste mal, estaba pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado con Yuri, está en próximas fechas de parto.- Mintió de manera abrupta desconcertando a la italiana quien pasó una mano morena por su cabello negro desenredándolo.

—Si tú lo dices Yuuri, te creeré, ¿Te sientes listo para ayudarle a Yurio con un bebé?

—Dudo mucho que me permita ayudarle, es muy receloso con sus cosas, incluso creo que nunca se le despegará a su cachorro ¿Y por qué le dices Yurio? Su nombre es Yuri.

—¡Por favor! Son dos Yuris, es más fácil diferenciarlos así, y quizás tengas razón en eso, es uno de nuestros principios proteger a nuestros cachorros de todo.

* * *

 **Y ahora que por fin puedo tocarte ten por seguro que nada ni nadie te lastimará**

* * *

Mila sentía los pies pesados, llevaba más de doce horas caminando con esas botas de casquillos de acero, incluso el "Tacón" que debería de ir estaba reforzado con una placa de metal que repiqueteaba el suelo, aunque el vuelo de Escocia a Japón había demorado más de lo esperado, estaba contenta de finalizar su travesía, era oficial, la cacería había dado inicio, según Danalasm, la última vez que habían visto al dúo de Kazajistán y Rusia fue en Fukuoka, tomando un tren ligero con un destino desconocido hasta ahora, quizás el día de mañana se tomaría la molestia de buscar entre todos los destinos el lugar más probable de llegada.

Se retiró los lentes de sol del rostro moestando unos ojos azul zafiro enmarcados por unas ojeras oscuras, la piel pálida lucía enferma y el cabello rojo vivo estaba un tanto opaco.

—Necesito dormir.

Solo era cuestión de ir, recoger el equipaje y pasar como si nada entre la gente para perderse en ese lugar, lo más seguro era que su compañero de misión, se supone que "Chugani Theron" se presentaría después para ponerle al tanto de la situación que atravesaban. Con la mente más despejada buscó sus cosas y salió del aeropuerto, en la larga línea de coches que se alzaba frente a su silueta alzó la mano y un taxista paró, el conductor bajó del vehículo y subió las valijas de la mujer, cuando le indicó la dirección el auto se puso en marcha.

—Y digame señorita ¿Qué trae a la "Bruja de Moscú" por estos lugares.

Los ojos de Mila brillaron con dos tonos más de intensidad y mostraron una sonrisa torcida.

—Es interesante que alguien como usted me reconozca- los ojos del conductor no se separaron del camino hasta que tuvo que hacer un alto total frente al semáforo en rojo.

—Bueno, debo de saber la información básica de mis compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Chugani Theron?- sacando una fotografía de su bolso comenzó a hacer comparaciones, se suponía que su compañero sería un chico de cabellos rubios cenizos, ojos verdes y piel suave tostada, quien estaba allí era un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos sombríos, ese color oscuro simulaba dos pozos sin fondo, poseía rasgos semi-asiaticos, muy distintos a los europeos que mostraba la fotografía.

—Bueno, ese es un nombre que adquirí para poder trabajar en la "Orden Martillo de Brujas", mi nombre real es Chulanot Phichit, un gusto en conocerla traidora del Aquelarre y Vudú.

—Ni menciones esas cosas, las abandoné por ser seguidora de Ponce y Lawrence, además, es mi problema cualquier cosa que suceda.

—No niego que es inusual ver una bruja trabajando entre cazadores, pero que esta también se dedique a casar a sus hermanas de magia, woa…

—Phichit, no estamos para hablar de mi, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- desesperada por una plática sin sentido y donde, de paso ella era el centro de atención no le hacía gracia.

—Bueno~ verás hace un par de días me puse a investigar acerca de la misteriosa desaparición del Omega Nikiforov Yuri, su expediente es O-03012001-RN puedes verificarlo, en fin, la idea original era capturarlo para poder desinstalar toda la manada de Nikiforov, es bastante tedioso que una solo manada pueda manejar un país y de paso esté en el "Tratado de Las Espadas de Plata" manipulando una buena parte de Europa, pero sorprendió ver que hacía viajes muy recurrentes a Kazajistan, estuvimos viéndolo por unos meses y resultó que mantenía una relación amorosa con Otabel Altin, el lobo Alfa de la manada de Kazajistán, por ese motivo tuvo que haber una re-estructuración del plan de cacería.

—¿Altin está tan loco como para terminar haciendo eso?

—Aún no digo la mejor parte Brujita- llenó sus pulmones de aire y continuó explicando- como te decía, un día se presentó a la mansión Nikiforov el famoso Vladya Korsakov.

—¿Vladya Korsakov?- sacó una pequeña libreta de apuntes y comenzó a recolectar la información que le era proporcionada de forma veloz.

—Vladya Korsakov es un desertor del "Martillo de Dios", un humano original que pidió ser transformado a licántropo por parte de los Nikiforov, es leal hasta la médula, un experto en creación de materiales que les sirven a los de su especie, incluyendo antídotos y armas.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo, quizás pueda aprender un par de cosas de él.

—En fin el día que Vladya entró a la mansión, en la noche cuando toda actividad cesó, Yuri escapó con una mochila en su espalda, llevaba una buena suma de efectivo y viajó hasta Kazajistán por medio de trenes y autobuses, lo dejaron pasar la frontera debido a la relación que sostenía con Otabek, y no duraron más de cuatro días en Kazajistán, después partieron a diferentes lugares, me acerqué a ellos de diferentes maneras y con muchos disfraces, cada uno mejor que el anterior, por lo poco que dejaban ver era que Yuri estaba gestando un cachorro dentro de él, al grado en que incluso tuvo que ser disfrazado como mujer para poder seguir su tránsito por Europa.

—¡¿Qué?! Otabek destruyó el "Pacto de Misericordia".

—Si, pero eran "Destinados" así que el pacto valió poco, se terminó destruyendo y si Rusia se entera de esa traición se retomará la guerra que existe entre ambos países.

—Por eso huyeron…

—Exacto, bueno como te decía, al final, cuando estaban en España fueron emboscados por una Mutación Ancestral y casi mueren porque una cazadora independiente del lugar les arrojó una bomba. Debido a las heridas que se había generado Yuri en general viajaron hasta Japón, pero para comprar los boletos, Otabek vendió su motocicleta.

—Se la vendió a Danalasm.

—Exacto, Danalasm me debe un par de favores, y como yo les había perdido el rastro después del incidente de la bomba, me contactó y me dio la información, pero el registro de Japón no me dejó obtener cosas relevantes, al menos sabemos que estamos cerca.

—Tiene sentido su huida…

—Ni que lo digas.

—¿A dónde iremos Phichit?

—Iremos a Saga, un viejo cazador nos está esperando allí, por cierto, debes de tener cuidado Mila, aquí aún está activo el tratado de "Santuario de pureza de Naomi Adachi"

—¿Tratado de qué?

—Tratado de Santurio de Pureza, se resume a que las sacerdotisas de cada templo saben de la existencia de los lobos y los protegen a pesar del incidente de Mabuchi Miko, si se enteran que una bruja ajena está acá no se que conflicto se pueda desencadenar.

—¿Protegen a esas cosas?

—Si, y mucho, debemos de tener cuidado Mila.

—Si, si, claro…

* * *

 **Te amo con inmensa locura, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes bien, lo pudiste ver incluso antes que yo...**

* * *

Al caer la noche Otabek se sentía cansado, en ese pequeño pueblito que apenas estaba creciendo se requería de una inmensa mano de obra para poder modernizar más la ciudad, con una carrera estudiantil finalizada pero sin papeles que le avalaran dichos estudios era un "Don Nadie" pero al menos eso no importaba en la empresa de construcción donde sólo era un simple obrero, un número que se dedicaba a pegar ladrillos y soldar estructuras de acero, el dinero no era la gran cosa, pero les bastaba para poder sostenerse y cubrir lo esencial del cachorro, cuando llegaba al onsen de los Katsuki tiró el cigarro mentolado al suelo, para él, ese era un infinito placer, la mejor forma de sacar el estrés, cuando el olor de la nicotina cesó por completo se desplazó por el de la sangre y el terror, sus pupilas se dilataron por completo y entró casi corriendo, olvidando que debía quitarse el calzado, cuando se dirigía a su habitación escuchó un grito de dolor de su pareja.

—¡Yuri!- su corazón latía veloz temiendo lo peor.

—Está bien Otabek, solo está teniendo a su cachorro- la voz de Katsuki le hizo mirar hacia abajo, estaba hecho un ovillo, aterrado.

—¿Qué te pasó?- la pregunta por cortesía no estaba de más sin embargo quería obtener información de lo que sucedía adentro.

—Según la enfermera es primerizo, por eso tanta sangre.

—¿Y el médico?- se suponía que ese parto debía de ser atendido por un médico, no una enfermera.

—No te preocupes mi madre está adentro ayudándolo y Minami preparó todo para el evento.

Estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo hasta que un agudo llanto inundó las salas y un hermoso "Felicidades es una niña" rompieron sus pensamientos, sin importarle más entró. Su pareja estaba recostado en la cama, con sus piernas aún en alto, abiertas, el cabello deshecho y lleno de sudor, el rostro enrojecido y los ojos verdes nublados.

—Yuri…- Con pasos lentos se acercó y se inclinó frente a él, cuando ambos pares de ojos se conectaron no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad.

—Lo logré Beka… - Y vaya que lo había logrado, en menos de ocho horas, un lobo Omega había dado a luz a su primero hijo, en una tarde de otoño, siendo el 28 de Septiembre a las 7:53 p.m. una nueva cachorra daba señales de vida, desesperada por regresar con su progenitor, cuando terminó de ser limpiada y cobijada fue entregada a brazos de Yuri, quien, a pesar del sueño luchaba por mantenerse lucido y apreciar la belleza que tenía frente a él, cabello rubio como el suyo pero sin dar indicios de querer abrir los ojos, le hacía ilusión que sacara los ojos de Otabek.

—Danasha- dijo en voz suave el Alfa mientras su pesada mano se dedicaba a tocar a la cachorra que ahora dormía.

—¿Danasha?- nunca habían decidido un nombre, algo que harían los dos juntos pero que nunca pudieron por las complicaciones que les ponían de frente.

—Significa Esperanza, lo que más necesitamos y obtendremos a partir de ahora.  
Porque a partir de ahora ambos tenían una casa, compartida, pero, donde podrían confiar con aquellos integrantes, un hogar, eso era lo que habían formado desde el día que llegaron pidiendo auxilio.

* * *

 **Ahora que me has visto, por favor no apartes tus ojos de mi, mírame sólo a mí, casi estoy a tu lado.**

* * *

 **Información básica del mundo de Licántropos:**

Además de las Mutaciones Ancestrales se tienen las Mutaciones Genéticas, estas nacen por parte del "Beso de Luna" que las brujas crearon debido al "Martillo de Brujas" de Ponce y Lawrence.  
¿Qué es una Mutación Genética?  
 **Mutación genética** : Las mutaciones suelen darse debido a la impureza de la sangre entre un Alfa y Omega licántropo, esto se liga a los conflictos antiguos que algunas manadas tuvieron con las brujas en la etapa de oscurantismo y la línea de "Quema de brujas de Salem", debido a que las brujas revelaron la existencia de ellos, los licántropos decidieron tomar venganza revelando la existencia de las brujas, las más novatas o inexpertas fueron atrapadas a mitad de algunos ritos, en el momento que eran puestas en la hoguera lanzaban maldiciones a aquellos seres que se atrevieron a delatarlas, nada inusual, pero los lobos que cargaban la maldición sufrían debido a las alteraciones que llevaban.  
Las mutaciones genéticas se pueden dividir en dos planos: Físico y parapsicológico.  
 **Físico** : Un abrupto desarrollo de las habilidades que cuentan, como la audición, la agudeza visual, el olfato o las ondas sonoras que lleguen a producir.  
 **Parapsicológico:** Para mala suerte de las brujas, los lobos no son nada fáciles de manejar, mucho menos si desarrollaban una mutación psicológica: la telequinesis, telepatía, precognición, clarividencia y solo unos cuantos registrados podían hacer la proyección de cuerpo completo.

Las mutaciones parapsicológicas tienen un rango de clasificación siendo: Altas-medias o corto alcance, en el caso de Katsuki Yuuri quien posee la mutación parapsicológica de la clarividencia es de alto alcance debido a que ve sucesos de fechas lejanas por un periodo de cinco a diez minutos.

 **Las mutaciones genéticas pueden ser hereditarias o por mezcla de sangre. La información colocada arriba es sólo lo que los licántropos conocen al respecto sin saber tantos detalles.**

 **Tratado:**  
 **Bruja-Humano**  
 **Fecha de Registro (¿?-1541)**  
 **MARTILLO DE BRUJAS**  
 **Fundadores: Martín Ponce/James Lawrence**

Tratado de Origen Español-Inglés en el cual se menciona que toda bruja que sea descubierta en un rito de iniciación o de conjuro deberá de morir en la hoguera o ser lapidada viva, aún siguen las ordenes religiosas al pie del cañón siguiendo los ideales de la Inquisición, tanto los lobos como las brujas se muestran en riesgo severo, como medida de defensa máxima los licántropos deciden revelar la existencia de las brujas y sus localizaciones, la idea original era ser respetados por los humanos, no ser cazados.  
Las brujas llamaron esto como "Acto de máxima traición" por lo cual se crea un hechizo impuro de maldición "Beso de Luna" el desencadenante de la mutación genética, el cual al principio no mostraba signos de maldición, pero generaciones posteriores crean estragos en las líneas de sucesión, esta maldición alcanzó Kazajistán, Japón y China principalmente.  
El Martillo de Brujas también se extiende por el continente americano y la historia de los licántropos lo menciona como "Hueco histórico de 1847" Los principales afectados son Estados Unidos, Canadá y Argentina.

* * *

Retomando el tema, en este mundo que he creado existen reglas para la buena convivencia entre los lobos con las brujas y con humanos, o bien medidas de contraataque justificando sus actos. Las iré colocando de poco en poco porque la verdad... Son bastantitas las cosas que he creado.  
Dudas quejas y/o sugerencias, deje su review o vaya a mi perfil y mande un mensaje privado a mi facebook personal.  
Un total de 7mil palabras dejando de lado este apartado, me hace feliz que tenga aceptación, un par de reviews los había contestado en forma de mensaje privado, estos son los que me faltaban~

Priscila575: Me alegra que te guste, trataré de mantener este tipo de contenido~

guest: No se quien te habló de mi historia, pero me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad, y si, decidí retomar lo que se supone que sólo son cualidades del mundo de los lobos, así que ve esto aquí~ y espero que este capítulo te agrade.

shani-kun: No he puesto trampas, no aún, creo, no actualizo muy seguido debido a que estoy en el último año de la carrera y estoy presentando exámenes para la liberación de algunas materias y actualmente me encuentro cursando el módulo de cuidados intensivos, eso me dificulta más la continuación de las historias, y si, My Valentine Blue es un fic que requiere toda mi concentración en cuestión a que plantee una patología bastante compleja, y trato de plasmar todo lo que yo viví con esa niña mientras la trataba, pero SI pondré actualizaciones -inserte carita feliz-se me salió una lagrimita dramática con tus palabras, realmente me gustaron, me esforzaré por mantener esto lo más estable posible, al grado de meter los tratados y líneas de clanes, maldiciones y todo lo que se mencione, pero ve el lado bueno, actualicé 16 horas después de que dejaste review (?) Es un avance.


	3. 2-Dreams

_He vuelto del mundo de los muertos, en fin, les dejo capítulo, ¿Listos para más cambios drásticos? ¿No? Pues ya se los dejé, un detalle tenemos un P.O.V. No se los indiqué porque creo que la perspectiva se puede ver muy clara. Y buena lectura (Agradecimientos a los reviews al final)_

* * *

Los ojos marrones se cerraban aún en contra de su voluntad, las voces se escuchaban como suaves murmullos, algo similar a la canción de cuna que Yurio le cantaba a su pequeño bebé, un aroma desconocido le hacía remolino en el pecho, el estómago tenía una revolución de mariposas y las mejillas adquirían un suave color rosado, estaba en un estado de ensoñación profunda y después de mucho tiempo no se sentía mal. Sus brazos y cuello hormigueaban, el calor que su cuerpo desprendía había aumentado de forma ligera, un par de décimas, hasta que el sonido de un disparo le aturdió, pudo apreciar la forma de una dama, tenía el vientre bastante abultado, su frente tenía una perforación y un arma de gran calibre estaba apuntando ahora en su dirección mientras su cuerpo caía sin gracia ni cuidado alguno.

—¡Cerdo!

Esas nunca serían sus palabras favoritas, sentía desprecio y tintes de odio, su nombre es Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri, no "C-E-R-D-O" como suele deletrearlo y llamarle Yuri, descubrió que el carácter de aquel lobo Omega estaba por mucho alejado del estereotipo que imprimen sobre ellos, la rebeldía, agresividad, y honestidad podrían ser las mejores palabras para describir a aquel, pasaba lo mismo con Otabek, el Alfa era una persona amable, tranquila, centrada y madura, controlaba sus instintos a la perfección y hasta ese día no mostraba señales de interés o afectación por otro Omega, claro ejemplo fue la semana de celo que le acababa de ocurrir, incluso le llevó una botella de agua a su habitación en señal de amistad y piedad.

O quizás muy en el fondo se burlaba de él.

—¿Qué pasa Yurio?

—¿Estás bien?- los ojos verdes le analizaron como si se tratara de un ser con tres cabezas y una antena decorando la coronilla de estas —tus ojos brillaron en un tono dorado y comenzaste a murmurar demasiadas cosas, no te entendí nada.

Sara Crispino se lo había mencionado tiempo atrás, ocho días antes de que Yurio diera a luz su clarividencia se comenzó a disparar, estaba consiente que algo había mal con él, por eso nunca se lo había contado a sus padres, ya tenían suficiente con su hermana, desde que tenía seis años había comenzado con aquella anomalía, al principio creía que se trataban de sueños, pero cuando se cumplieron al pie de la letra como los había visto él, realmente se aterró, en algunas situaciones pudo hacer algo al respecto y cambiar el rumbo que le mostraban, pocas cosas eran buenas, pero la mayoría eran bastante malas, pero ahora presentaba cambios muy notorios, no solo es el descontrol, su molestia es que no puede mantenerse con lucidez adecuada y alterna entre el letargo y la realidad.

—Si, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar y un poco del Té del Cielo.

Aún bendice el día que acompañó a su hermana al Bosque de los Suicidios a recoger comida para los demás, pudo conseguir un par de flores, "Flor de Luna" y "Flor del cielo" ambas, antídotos y medicinas para los humanos o licántropos, estaban muy bien escondidas en el invernadero trasero del onsen, en el fondo de la última mesa, por el extremo inferior del peldaño al suelo. Estaba seguro que ni siquiera los cazadores podrían tener la misma cantidad de flores que él poseía.

—Es raro encontrar a alguien que tenga esas medicinas ¿Tan mal te encuentras?- los instintos maternos estaban muy arraigados a Yuri, quizás por eso aún no le echaba en cara su falta de cuidado que lo llevara a su malestar.

—No estoy tan enfermo Yurio, es sólo un poco de cansancio y las hormonas alborotadas, creo que la presencia de un bebé me está despertando un poco.

El aroma de la habitación era suave, agradable, los únicos sonidos eran las voces de ellos y las respiraciones que daba Danasha, quien estaba envuelta en diversas mantas rosadas y acomodada sobre los cojines acomodados en el suelo, a su costado Yuri sosteniéndole la manita para evitar que despertara, estaban solos en casa, pasaban de las diez de la noche.  
Mari estaba en el pueblo por lo que había invitado a comer a sus padres, Otabek estaba haciendo horas extras en la construcción, necesitaba dinero para comprarle un par de prendas nuevas a su hija y Minami había ido a trabajar con el grupo de pescadores por esos días.

—Eres igual de terco que el estúpido de Viktor ¿Lo sabías?

Era raro escuchar a Yuri hablar de su hermano mayor, pero, lo que más sorprendía es la comparativa ¿Tanto se parecía a él?. No sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido, pero por la poca información que le ha revelado el ruso, quizás consideraría la mueca de molestia.

—Yuri, ¿Qué planean hacer después de todo, a lo que me refiero, ¿Dónde vivirán más adelante? Danasha vivirá en Rusia o en Kazajistán…

—Mi hemano matará a mi hija si se da cuenta de lo que sucedió, eso es lo más seguro- los orbes verdes viajaron hasta el suelo donde una serie de cojines y mantas refugiaban en el calor a la pequeña princesa de hebras rubias, su respiración acompasada podía ser percibida por medio de sus ropas rosadas que subían y bajaban, la diadema de tela estaba un tanto torcida por los movimientos inconscientes que realizaba la bebé dormida, para ambos aquella escena era de lo más dulce. —Ambos pertenecemos a la manada de Otabek, regresaremos a Kazajistán, ellos realmente lo necesitan de vuelta, Temir accedió a cubrirlo en lo que la situación se calmaba, no puede hacer todo el sólo, además, la manada de Otabek le es muy leal, y lo están esperando, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Entonces el Tratado de Misericordia se ha roto?- el de ojos cafés sintió como su alma se removía inquieta, si aquella respuesta resultaba positiva era seguro que la familia Nekola pondría las manos en el asunto.

—Si, el tratado se ha roto desde que Danasha nació, si ella muere, el tratado puede ser restaurado, pero no dejaré que nada ni nadie la lastime.

—¿Entonces el Tratado de Protección General para Lobos entrará en vigor pronto?

—¿De qué te quejas cerdo? Tan siquiera ustedes tienen el tratado de una sacerdotisa donde los hacen intocables.

—Eso no me preocupa, lo que quiero decir es que esta guerra será demasiado grande. Y aunque no lo creas, nosotros también corremos peligro, si tu hermano cruza la frontera de Rusia y Japón en muy seguro que se tome como una violación al tratado de Vodka y Sake, el tratado de Naomi Adachi solo aplica en las brujas y sacerdotisas.

Yuri observó a su pequeña removerse inquieta entre sueños, como si algo perturbara su paz, con cuidado se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos evitando que llorara, Danasha abrió sus ojos negros como el carbón y analizó a su progenitor por unos segundos para después volver a su rutina de sueño. —Lo que me preocupa es que cualquier Facción de la Asociación de Cazadores nos encuentre, quizás Danasha tenga alguna Mutación Ancestral y tú, es más que obvio que algo te sucede, y estoy seguro que sufres de lo mismo…

Por unos momentos los recuerdos se hicieron borrosos, como si el sueño se hiciera pesado, las cosas se deshacían frente a él y la imagen de Yuri y su hija pasaban a teñirse de negro.

* * *

 **¿Sabes? Para mi encontrarte ese primer día fue el inicio de miles de situaciones que se comentaron a presentar en mi vida.**

* * *

 _La respiración de Guang, el emperador de China, se hacía arrítmica, la frente estaba perlada de sudor y varios hematomas adornaban su tierno rostro, su mano estaba cruzando uno de los barrotes de la celda que lo dividía a él de Katsuki Yuuri, frente a ellos, Altin Yuri estaba amordazado y pesados grilletes limitaban sus movimientos en manos y pies, estaba seguro que el muy maldito se estaba riendo de su apariencia en esos momentos, debían de buscar una forma de salir de aquel lugar de inmediato._

 _Yuuri respiraba tranquilo, ajeno a aquella situación, y es que desde que habían sido confinados a la celda por Jean-Jaques los constantes abusos por distintos cazadores y una que otra bruja se habían vuelto algo rutinarios, y solo llevaban ocho días allí. Un sonido similar al metal estallando le hizo volver a la realidad por un momento, al parecer su compañero de celda ruso se acababa de retirar la mordaza de la boca, finos cortes iban de la comisura de sus labios hasta la oreja en ambos lados, simulando una sonrisa macabra, la curación iba lenta, lo cual apuntaba a que un arma de plata había sido la causante de aquello._

 _—Estúpidos… Sabes que el cerdo despertará tarde o temprano ¿Verdad?_

 _Los ojos claros del chico mostraban una respuesta que en aquellos momentos no se podía dar, sus habilidades nunca habían sido utilizadas hasta aquel extremo, pero se negaba a la idea de que su compañero, un Omega gestante sufriera por mucho tiempo allí._  
 _El ruso cayó en shock al ver el abdomen algo ondulado y un cardenal violáceo en la parte trasera de su nuca adornarle a su "Compañero de Japón". Viktor nunca había mostrado interés en algún Omega a menos que se tratara de calmar un poco el calor que su celo rara vez le otorgaba, pero, llegar al extremo de marcarlo y preñarlo, aquello era digno de admirar, Katsuki siempre le sorprendía y ese día no era la excepción._

— _Y tú ¿Qué habilidad tienes mocoso?._

— _Precognición- la voz sonaba áspera, débil y ahogada, la falta de agua en esos días ya le estaban pasando la factura de forma gradual. —Estoy haciendo que Yuuri-kun pueda ver sus cosas del pasado para distraerlo de esto._

— _Ah, claro, ¿Ya intentaste ponerle la imagen de Viktor? , quizás lo calme._

—¿No es extraño? Tres Omegas sin nada en común sentados en un calabozo en Francia rogando por nuestras vidas…

— _Te equivocas, tenemos mucho en común- la voz de Yuri se hizo un poco más gruesa mientras con sus dientes quebraba las cadenas que lo mantenían apretado en las piernas._

— _¿En serio?- vivir tantos años esconido para Guang fue algo que lo alejó del mundo real, por lo que la situación le era desconocida en su totalidad._

— _Ustedes dos tienen Mutaciones Genéticas muy interesantes, y yo, soy el señuelo para que mi hija sea entregada._

 _Una mirada de desolación fue la respuesta del chico antes de volver a tomar las manos de Yuuri y cerrar sus ojos permitiendo que los tatuajes tribales aparecieran en su rostro, materializando las experiencias de Katsuki de nueva cuenta_.

* * *

 **Detalles tan suaves o bruscos que me hacían recordar el porque estoy vivo**

* * *

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y observó a Sara Crispino despedirse de forma amable deseándole un buen fin de semana, ¿En qué momento había transcurrido todo? Alarmado observó la fecha en el pizarrón, habían transcurrido dos meses desde la plática con Yuri acerca de su cachorra, quizás una buena taza de Té de Flor del Cielo podría mitigar aquellos males. Acomodó las cosas en su mochila y se dispuso partir a casa, el cielo de aquella tarde estaba despejado en su totalidad y a pesar de ser una ciudad que se ubicaba en la costa el clima no estaba nada mal, ráfagas de aire fresco se presentaban de forma esporádica para revitalizar el ambiente.  
Una vez que abandonó las instalaciones decidió tomar el camino largo a casa, era muy probable que ese día que ni Otabek ni Yuri estuvieran en casa, puesto que, la nueva familia ahora se encontraba buscando la posibilidad de conseguir un hogar propio temporal cerca de las termas, ya que dos días atrás habían recibido una llamada de parte de Temir, el cual les informaba que él y dos compañeros más de la manada querían darles las bendiciones y un par de obsequios a los nuevos integrantes de su familia, si iban más licántropos a Yu-topia es muy probable que llamen la atención, por lo cual optaron por buscar un lugar para ellos solos.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no prestó atención a su camino hasta que sintió un líquido ardiente sobre la piel de su mano, trató de abrir su boca para referir un gemido hasta que el dolor en su cabeza le hizo volver en si, cayó en cuenta que medio cuerpo había impactado contra un poste de luz y el resto con una persona, al igual que él tenía manchas de café en su ropa y observaba con molestia sus zapatos.

—¡Lo siento!- gritó apenado mientras hacía una reverencia, aquello era la primera vez que le sucedía, en definitiva algo iba muy mal con él.

Las facciones de la persona frente a él se endurecieron de inmediato ¿Es que acaso aquel se atrevía a deshacer su buen arreglo personal? Ni esas palabras de lo siento le servirían esa vez, realmente le haría pedir perdón de rodillas y con un pie muy bien acomodado en su cráneo, su mano derecha se amoldó al hombro delgado y lo hizo erguirse.

Su corazón se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, o al menos eso le pareció, el suave aroma a cerezas y flores diversas comenzó a marearle. Tragó saliva con fuerza y admiró a la criatura frente a él.

—¡De verdad lo siento!- volvió a disculparse mientras recogía el maletín que llevaba en la mano devolviéndoselo, por un momento el ruso lo había olvidado —fue muy torpe de mi parte, no presté atención al camino, si quiere venir a mi casa puedo arreglar ese problema en su ropa.

La palabra felicidad y entusiasmo se quedarían cortas para el sentimiento que lo arrasó en verdad, podía sentir como su naturaleza se movía en su contra.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Sueños  
** **Los sueños son manifestaciones mentales de imágenes, sonidos, pensamientos y sensaciones en un individuo durmiente y normalmente relacionadas con la realidad. Para la** **psicología** **los sueños son estímulos esencialmente anímicos que representan manifestaciones de fuerzas psíquicas que durante la vigilia se hallan impedidas de desplegarse libremente.**_

* * *

Es más que claro, esa persona frente a mi ha despertado la mayor parte de mi naturaleza dormida, la mantiene alerta y complaciente, el aroma es solo un factor secundario, puedo notar sus temblores, como el ligero aroma agrio se despide de su cuerpo producto del dolor, eso me hace reparar en sus manos, una está rojiza en el dorso y ligeramente inflamada. No, no es su culpa, es mía desde un principio, por estar pensando en Yuri no pude percatarme que frente a mi un chico de preparatoria estaba a punto de impactarse, mi café pasa a segundo plano, me molesta verle aquella herida.

—No importa, es sólo ropa- respondo con naturalidad mientras mis manos se alzan en señal de poca importancia, mientras las bajo para colocarlas a mi costado retiro el maletín que estaba sosteniendo.

—Pero ha sido mi error, por favor, permítame ayudarle.

¿Es que acaso no entiende? Mi ropa se ha manchado, no me importa, pero no es necesario que me ayude, con la izquierda toco la extensión lesionada de su cuerpo y le veo encogerse de inmediato, ha recibido bastante daño, aunque solo quiera referirlo a superficial.

—Mejor deberíamos de ir a que te curen eso ¿No crees?.- Mi voz sale aterciopelada, en susurro mi instinto me pide a gritos hacer algo para aliviar aquel mal.

—Ah, si… Después se quitará solo.

Retiró su mano de golpe y la escondió tras su espalda, debo admitir que aquello me llamó la atención, una persona normal se quejaría de aquella quemadura en primer grado.

—Nóvikov Dimitry- me presenté con nombre falso otorgándole una sonrisa.

—Katsuki Yuuri.

Katsuki… Interesante.

* * *

 **Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte mentido desde un inicio, ¿Aceptarías mis disculpas?**

* * *

Debo de admitir que los segundos se me escurren entre los dedos, desaparecen de forma veloz con la presencia de aquella persona, los ojos cobrizos chocolate brillan ante la luz del sol, los sonidos se magnifican y los aromas se opacan ante aquel que proviene de él, aún siendo un humano logra turbar todos mis sentidos.

Le noto bastante ansioso, se remueve en su lugar en un suave balanceo entre sus talones y puntas de los pies, su bolso escolar se mecía en movimientos cíclicos, el viento esparcía los mechones de su cabello y esas gafas pesadas de pasta azul resbalaban un par de milímetros del puente de su nariz.

—Yo, Nóvikov, disculpe el accidente.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse entre dos estrechas avenidas que lo enviaban al puerto más cercano.

Es claro, pertenece a la manada de Katsuki Mari, incluso me atrevo a decir que puede existir un lazo sanguíneo entre los dos.

—¿Qué trae a un Nikiforov por estos lados?

La voz gruesa y burlesca llega a mis oídos, ese timbre de voz es reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo, la rata rastrera de todos los lobos, sin dueño seguro pero espía de algunos, sin embargo, su lealtad es mía por completo.

—Tiempo sin vernos Danalasm- mis orbes azules de encuentran con las oscuras de él, la piel está más tostada y maltratada, el cabello un poco largo cayéndole en cascada a los hombros, las facciones latino-americanas le quedan como anillo al dedo, igual que su nombre "Leo de la Iglesia".

—Quizás ya dos años, pero nada que un par de tragos no pueda solucionar, planeo venderme al mejor postor esta vez, y... Los japoneses no son idiotas, saben que más de mil secretos que pueden acabar con un imperio.

—¿Estás seguro de traicionarnos Leo? Me darían bastante dinero si te entrego en la Organización de América ¿Qué opinas?- se que ha ocurrido una mutación, mis ojos tienen una presión mayor en los de él lo cual ha provocado que mi acompañante rehúya la mirada, le es incapaz de sostenerla, el ingrato duda de su lealtad ahora después de que me ofrecí a convertirlo y ser parte de los míos o en su defecto, contar con un titulo absurdo pero realista que le permitiera tener mi protección.

—Mari se va a dar cuenta de tu presencia aquí, deberías de moverte rápido, por ahora tu hermano y su pareja son resguardados por medio de otros Betas de la manada, tu disfraz es bueno, pero no lo suficiente para pasar inadvertidos con ellos, y, no dudo que sean capaces de contarle a los demás, un Omega hace lo imposible para proteger a su cachorro.

Tenia un muy buen punto, no lo negaré, Yuri me demostró que es capaz de dejar sus lujos de lado, las tarjetas de crédito, su ropa, su cama, sus videojuegos quedaron de lado por darle cabida a una cosa que no debió de haber nacido, un capricho asqueroso que no merecía conocer la luz y menos respirar.

—Es linda la niña, unos rumoran que quizá sea una Omega, incluso ha superado la belleza de su "Madre"- la última palabra salió como un desprecio, casi como las mías —tiene el cabello rubio y es tan amada que me dan ganas de vomitar.

—No importa, de igual forma debe de desaparecer esa alimaña, es sólo un punto en desventaja del "Tratado de Misericordia".

Escuché su estruendosa risa colmarme la paciencia, sabia que Danalasm es una persona muy calculadora y fría, pero, al grado que me lo demostraba no.

—¿Acaso tus planes de conquista a Kazajistán se ven bloqueados por la niña? Tú sabes que el tratado tiene un hueco, si ellos demuestran que es posible que ambas nacionalidades puedan engendrar y sostener un cachorro, la nacionalidad que pasa a monopolizar es aquella que el Omega escoja para vivir con la cría, si Yuri decide vivir con Otabek la manada Nikiforov se destruye y es absorbida por los Altin, en cambio si tu te enlazas con un Omega de otra nacionalidad puedes conservar tu manada y absorber otra, manteniéndote independiente de Kazajistán.

Me sorprende hasta donde puede llegar lo poco que tiene en conocimientos acerca de los miles de tratados existentes en el mundo, no me tomo la molestia en manipular y mantener a raya. Silbé con ironía a modo de sorpresa.

—¿Algo más que desees agregar?

—Si, también se que utilizaste a la mujer de Hanyu Yuzuru para esconderte de la Bruja y el Cazador que están rastreando a tu hermano.

No pude evitarlo, una de mis manos fue a mi estómago sosteniéndolo, reía como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero vaya que esa chica fue una estúpida en todo sentido de la palabra, tratando de emboscarme, no es la primera, y mucho menos creo que será la última vez que me veo en la dichosa necesidad de hacerlo.

—Bueno, la chica descuidó sus propios pasos, yo sólo la ajusté en la mirilla del rifle de aquel cazador, la puse en el lugar y momento más adecuados.

—Te estoy diciendo esto porque la Manada de Nagoya-Shimokita me convocó hace dos días, quieren que les lleve a quien se encargó de apagar la vida de la Omega.

—¿Y se supone que debo de aterrarme?- con indiferencia comencé a dar pasos sin rumbo, sintiendo el suave aroma flotar en el aire, aquel chico, necesito verlo de nueva cuenta.

—Hanyu acaba de sufrir una Mutación Ancestral y, no creo que sea tan idiota, alguien le va a contar lo que pasó camino Hasetsu, en el bosque del "Sauce muerto".

—Para eso puede pasar tiempo querido Danalasm… Eso me es indiferente por ahora.

El recuerdo vuelve a llegar de golpe, las manos de aquella chica eran demasiado delgadas, el vientre prominente y facciones duras, admito que fue una molestia deshacerme de ella, tenía muy buen puntaje en cuestión al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el peso extra en su anatomía y tener que evadir de manera constante los ataques diversos que yo le propinaba le hicieron perder la capacidad de pelea en cuestión de minutos, cuando ella se logró reponer y quería una segunda ronda la asquerosa bruja de cabello rojo le arrojó un polvo de Piedra Geoda a los ojos mezclado con nitrato de plata, observé como la piel y músculo de sus ojos se carcomían dejando el globo ocular deshecho, opté por la mejor opción, ponerle en el lugar donde el rifle pudiera acertar con la trayectoria de la bala, fue asqueroso tener que desprender las esquirlas de hueso triturado y vísceras de mi ropa, pero eso me aseguraba un camino libre y seguro por unos cuantos días más.

Las semanas transcurrieron y le di una propuesta interesante a Leo, lo llamamos un último trato, lo que necesitaba era una ficha completa de Katsuki Yuuri, yo le ofrecí ser borrado del mapa y un boleto seguro hacia el país que el quisiera.

PEKÍN, me sorprendió, pero cuando murmuró algo acerca de nueva información fresca con respecto a otro Omega que posría una Mutación Genética compleja. Necesito ponerle un maldito rastreador, no demoró más de cinco días antes de darme un informe detallado de la persona que yo le pedía, incluso las cosas absurdas o innecesarias estaban incluidas.

Informe: KATSUKI YUURI  
Manada: Manada Katsuki (Katsuki Mari es su hermana mayor)  
Fecha de Nacimiento: Noviembre, 29  
Apodo: Cerdo/Katsudon (Nombrado de esta forma por Nikiforov Yuri)  
Edad:16 años  
Estatura 1.70mts.  
Comida Favorita: Katsudon  
Colores de preferencia: Azul-Negro-Gris (se muestra un interesante gusto hacia las prendas oscuras)  
Preferencia de Plantas: Cerca de su vivienda se encuentra un pequeño invernadero por lo cual no se ha podido demostrar la preferencia hacia un tipo de flor en específico, aunque se demuestra más apasionado en el cuidado de un rosal azul "Rosas del Hielo" así las ha bautizado. Esconde un par de plantas interesantes en un compartimento especial detrás de los injertos del rosal de hielo.

Las notas he de decir que no dejaban nada que desear, eran casi impecables a excepción de un par de décimas, uno de sus pasatiempos estaba ligado a la lectura de novelas históricas y de fantasía, la música que casi siempre podías escuchar en su habitación era la clásica o los solos de piano, tenía dos semanas de haber recibido como regalo un pequeño perro caniche al cual bautizó como Vi-chan, de alguna forma me siento ofendido, un perro tiene el nombre similar al mío. Leo se tomó la molestia de anexar una serie de fotografías a la investigación que realizó, en unas mostraba su sonrisa, o se mantenía concentrado en detalles insignificantes, en el taller de cocina realizando la elaboración de un platillo, sentado en su lugar de estudio leyendo un libro, y una fotografía, esa en especial me hizo perder la noción del tiempo, estaba cargando al bebé de Yuri, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas, los labios entreabiertos, quizás le estaba cantando alguna canción, los ojos chispeantes a la emoción, las manos sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpecito, era como si toda su alma suplicara, rogara por un hijo propio, la tomé con la punta de mis dedos y la levanté, bañada con los rayos del sol adquiría un matiz diferente, único y perfecto, arrugé en entrecejo al ver que un par de palabras en la parte trasera de la fotografía la estropeaban por completo, así que le dí vuelta.

 _ **Katsuki Yuuri**_

 _ **Clasificación: Omega (Omega dormido) No puede completar la transformación en lobo a pesar de estar expuesto miles de veces a las situaciones de estrés que podrían despertar el instinto.**_

Mi garganta se ha quedado seca y no encuentro palabras para poder responder a lo que he leído, aquella persona que me he dedicado a seguir por un par de días entre las sombras, es un Omega.  
La idea de verlo con un bebé muy similar a él me removió la naturaleza de lobo, lo necesitaba conmigo, no tenerlo cerca y solo verle entre las sombras me desesperaba.

Pero también me jodía que fuera un lobo dormido.

Eso significaba que necesitaba toda la protección posible y es muy probable que eso sólo empeore las cosas, no sabría como defenderse si algún licántropo superior a sus capacidades lo atacaba, o incluso si llegaba a tener un cachorro nada le podía garantizar que mantendría la línea activa.  
Soy un asqueroso desastre, me he quedado clavado a un mocoso que ni siquiera es capaz de valerse por si mismo y para colmo pertenece a la manada Katsuki, siendo el hermano mejor de la líder. ¡¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?!

* * *

 **A pesar de todas las mentiras que te he dicho, puedes estar seguro que, mis sentimientos por ti fueron los más sinceros que he tenido, y cada palabra que salía de mis labios te la dedicaba con dulzura y anhelo.**

* * *

Yuuri sabía que algo iba mal, y por mucho, caminaba lleno de terror y estrés no había hablado ni siquiera con Sara o Yuri, no quería preocuparlos, pero, sentía que alguien le acechaba o acosaba a cualquier hora, y los ojos rojos de un lobo no lo dejaban dormir.

—¿Yuuri?- preguntó el chico de piel morena mientras movía frente a los ojos cobrizos su mano, buscando captar su atención.

—Phichit-kun, si, perdona, estaba recordando unas cosas para clase de literatura- se excusó mientras tomaba el libro de pasta gruesa entre sus manos y sonreía de forma forzada.

—Yo no te creo nada Yuuri, se que te está pasando algo, tienes el tic nervioso de cuando mientes- con el dedo índice el otro apuntaba las manos del japonés, las cuales se movían en círculos sobre la pasta del material de lectura.

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará, estoy preocupado por el examen de inglés, no estudié lo suficiente y no creo que mis notas sean tan buenas.

—¿Estás bromeando Yuuri? Aún sin estudiar eses lo bastante bueno como para sacar las mejores notas, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero- respondió mientras se acomodaba las gafas —No quiero tomar un examen de recuperación y ver la cara de la maestra Kurata en un buen tiempo.

—Hahahaha, esa vieja bruja si que te tiene bastante inquieto.

—A diferencia tuya mi inglés no es tan fluido en la cuestión de hablarlo.

—Es porque te hace falta practicarlo Yuuri, ya te dije que mi familia está muy acostumbrada a viajar por las cuestiones de trabajo y el inglés es el idioma más sencillo de comunicarse unos con otros.

—Te envidio la fluidez que tienes para manejarlo.

Tomó las manos del lobo y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa —¿Por qué no vamos a algún restaurante después de las clases y repasamos un poco las clases? Quizás pueda pagarte de esta forma las asesorías de matemáticas que me has estado dando estas últimas clases Yuuri.

—Phichit-kun, ya sabes que a mi no me molesta estar dándote las clases extras, al contrario, mientras pueda ayudarte seré feliz de hacerlo.

Esas eran las palabras favoritas de Yuuri, y siempre lo demostraba de alguna manera u otra, lo cual realmente le dolía al cazador tailandés, llevaba poco más de un mes de haber llegado a Hasetsu y sucedió una serie de eventos inesperados, resultó que una Omega enlazada con Hanyu había contactado con Mila, brindando información muy real y certera de la ubicación de Nikiforov Viktor, ambos habíamos asistido al campo donde nos había citado la licántropo, pero para nuestra sorpresa se desencadenó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno de los dos cambió su forma, pero permitieron que algunos rasgos salieran a flote, como el color de los ojos, el dorado y el rojo chispeando de ira, las garras en sus manos tratando de arañar sin éxito la piel contraria y, lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que aquella Omega estaba en espera, y aún así decidió darlo todo en una pelea, Phichit se lo dijo a Mila más de una vez "Si yo me estuviera batiendo a duelo con ella, estoy seguro que perdería" ella también le dio la razón, aún con el prominente vientre la velocidad que tenía era envidiable, los puños eran casi certeros mientras que sus pies se mantenían como anclas en el suelo, daba terror la sola idea de acercarse, pues más de una vez la mujer logró asestarle buenas heridas al rostro de Nikiforov, pero el tiempo de ambos era oro, y oro puro, por cuestiones de ser prácticos y que Phichit realmente no quería acercarse a la carnicería, la bruja tomó entre sus delgados y pálidos dedos un puñado de mezcla especial Geoda- Plata y salió corriendo en dirección al campo donde estaba la pelea, Chulanont nunca se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor que deformaba la mano de Mila y como esta se comenzaba a ulcerar, Nikiforov no era idiota, pudo moverse más rápido cuando el polvo fue arrojado, el ruso alcanzó a escapar, siendo la japonesa la única afectada, y justo cuando el tailandés había enfocado la mirilla de su arma, el cuerpo con cara deshecha de la Omega fue utilizado de escudo, la bala de grueso calibre entró en la cabeza y la hizo estallar junto con las gruesas esquirlas.

Ambos cazadores se quedaron quietos en el lugar, nunca fue su intención dañar a aquella loba, pero, las cosas no salieron como ellos deseaban, ahora llevaban de frente la gran violación del Tratado de Naomi Adachi, y lejos de darles libre acceso en el país del Sol Naciente, ahora estaban corriendo el riesgo de que la Asociación completa entrara en guerra por el Tratado de los Nekola.  
Esos segundos de shock fueron vitales para Viktor quien emprendió su escape borrando todo rastro de él. El cuerpo de aquella mujer también había desaparecido y era muy probable que el líder de la manada rusa lo hubiera retirado para su posterior alimentación.

—Estamos en serios problemas Phichit- fueron las palabras que la cabellera rojiza pudo expresar en ese momento mientras observaba su mano punzante semi quemada, fue uno de sus mayores errores, dejar sus preciosos guantes de lado para poder entrar de forma precipitada a la batalla podía generarle problemas, nadie de su división o incluso de la Organización completa no estaban enterados de su incompleta anatomía, el olor de el polvo especial le quemó las fosas nasales y esta vez no pudo ocultar su repudio llevándose el dorso de la mano lesionada , el olor de la sangre era demasiado penetrante, quizás un poco de aquello le había quemado la nariz.

—Lo se, Celestino nos va amatar cuando se entere.

—No es necesario que él se entere, podemos decir que fue una broma y que trataron de emboscarnos por lo cual no pudimos saber si era cierto o no.

—¿De verdad crees que Celestino no se de cuenta? Lleva bastante tempo rastreando esta zona y sus alrededores, quizás nos funcione por unos cuantos días.

—Eso es lo de menos, ya vámonos- tomando su bolso y un par de sus grimorios Babicheva se puso en camino hacia casa dejando atrás al moreno.

A la semana de aquel incidente por decisión del tutor que adoptó a Phichit pidió de manera amable que le dieran el tiempo de reintegrarse a la sociedad de nueva cuenta, por lo cual comenzó a asistir a clases de manera normal, a pesar de que el ciclo ya había iniciado (y de hecho ya llevaba más de la mitad), desde un principio había quedado perturbado cuando lo hicieron compartir la misma instalación, aula y aire que Katsuki Yuuri, tenía que ser un idiota para no saber quien era el que estaba a su lado.

Pero el idiota era Yuuri, no sabía quien le deseaba los buenos días y le daba las gracias por compartir el libro con él.

Nunca sabes con quien tienes que compartir tu espacio, bien puede ser tu mejor amigo o la persona que puede darle fin a tu vida.

—¡Phichit!

La voz de Yuuri le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que la hamburguesa que sostenía en sus manos se estaba despedazando de forma lenta.

—Perdón Yuuri, recordé que no le dije a papá que vendría aquí al final.- Fue la pobre excusa que soltó mientras daba otra mordida a su alimento.

Yuuri le dedicó una linda sonrisa y su estómago se revolvió, realmente se sentía mal de tener que mentirle a la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en su primer y mejor amigo. Una ceja se alzó al ver como sacaba de la chaqueta su propio celular y se lo extendía.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas? Toma, te presto mi celular.

Por un momento deseó tomar sus cosas y retirarse pero al ver la insistencia de Yuuri acabó tomando el móvil y se excusó, mientras su compañero hacía la llamada afuera se puso a divagar sobre las cosas que muy probablemente estarían sucediendo en diversos lugares, su hermana se encontraría armando una práctica o vigilando el registro de entradas y salidas de Japón, Yuri y Otabek estarían en su casa comiendo alga caliente en compañía de su hija y sus padres atendiendo las aguas termales, un escenario de relativa calma, con sus manos sostuvo el vaso de refresco y lo llevó a su boca hasta que una visión lo hizo detenerse.

Frente a él estaba un hombre de piel pálida, casi competía con la de Yuri, sus ojos azules le analizaban de arriba abajo y el cabello platinado estaba desordenado, le estaba diciendo algo, de eso estaba seguro, sus ojos cambiaron del bello azul al intenso rojo, como los de Mari cada vez que se veía amenazada. Después estaba la imagen de Otabek peleando con él, mientras su pareja y Danasha emprendían la huida.

—¡Viktor!

Se puso en pie volcando la bebida y con un Phichit asustado frente a él retiró el teléfono por inercia —¿Pasó algo Yuuri?.

—¡L-Lo siento!- se disculpó mientras trataba de reparar el desastre, la mochila de su compañero de clases ya se encontraba mojada del líquido azucarado al igual que su comida, incluso su propio bolso había terminado en el suelo.

—No importa- le respondió mientras trataba de sacudir su mochila, pero aun así el refresco había acabado dentro de la bolsa mojando sus libretas y libros.

—¡Claro que importa! De verdad lo lamento.

—Sabes Yuuri, si te sientes mal, podemos posponer esta clase para la próxima semana, las clases del día de hoy nos han dejado exhaustos, podemos tomarnos estos días que restan para relajarnos y a partir de este fin de semana estudiaremos, ¿Qué te parece?.

La idea no le parecía nada mal, pero, de cualquier forma ya le había generado un problema a su amigo por haberlo sacado de casa sin el permiso de su padre.

—Incluso te causé problemas, de verdad lo lamento Phichit-kun.

—No, para nada, papá dijo que todo estaba en orden siempre y cuando yo no llegara tan tarde a casa.

Por inercia observó el reloj digital sobre la caja de pago.

—Faltan veinte minutos para las seis de la tarde Phichit-kun, creo que es conveniente que por hoy cada quien regrese a casa.

Phichit fingió su mejor sonrisa y le dio palabras de aliento, deseándole una buena noche fue cuando se despidieron.  
Mientras el chico de gafas caminaba entre las calles solitarias del puerto trató de buscar la manera más sutil de avisarle a su amigo que era muy probable que su hermano se encontrara en el pueblo o incluso que ya había llegado y que los estaba buscando.

—¡Yuuri!

Una voz lejana le llamaba la atención por lo que detuvo sus pasos hasta que la otra silueta llegó hasta su costado.

—¿Lo conozco?

—Ah, disculpa, soy Nóvikov Dimitri- le recordó el hombre mientras se acomodaba la peluca.

—¿Nóviqué?

Un suspiro salió de Nóvikov y se llevó una mano enguantada a la frente —A quien le tiraste el café encima por ir distraído.

Sintió todos las tonalidades de rojo subir a su rostro y sus oídos arder de la pena, recién estaba superando eso.

—¡De verdad lamento eso!

—Esta bien, no importa eso ya, ¿Cómo está tu mano?

Observó su mano y la encontró en perfectas condiciones, era obvio que estaría bien.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Algo le atraía al hombre frente a él, pero también le pedía huír a gritos, con nerviosismo se pasó una mano detrás del cuello y rió de forma forzada.

—Bueno, tengo un par de cosas por hacer Nóvikov, supongo que te veré más tarde- y sin darle tiempo a súplicas o rechazos el menor huyó a toda velocidad con sus cosas en los brazos, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y no paró hasta que llegó a casa donde Yuri y Danasha estaban sentados en el recibidor, el rubio cantando una nana a su pequeña.

* * *

 **Información Especial:  
**  
Expediente no. 13998654  
Nombre: Babicheva Mila  
Nacionalidad: Rusa-Hungara  
Edad: 26 años

Babicheva nació en un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Pacsa, Hungría en verano, cuando cumplió los cinco años de edad su familia se trasladó a Yaroslav, Rusia, su madre Eleanore Babicheva quedó viuda debido a la cacería que presenció en las cacerías que ocurrieron cerca de Pacsa, eso la llevó a abandonar Hungría y regresar a Yaroslav.  
En esta ciudad fue donde Bavicheva Mila aprendió a controlar su magia y donde despertó su instinto básico de licantropía, en su familia corre el gen licántropo gracias a su antecesor número 12, es una Alfa dormida (Sólo despierta el instinto primario de su celo y un par de reacciones variadas que corresponden a señales de defensa) Por ahora ninguna persona relacionada a los Cuarteles Generales de la Asociación de Cazadores sabe de dicho estado.

 **Información General  
** Tratado: Santuario de Pureza (Japón)  
Fecha de Tratado: Desconocida.  
Autora: Naomi Adachi.

Naomi Adachi perteneció a un clan japonés responsable de un santuario espiritual, ella era la sacerdotisa principal, y debido a un ritual mal desarrollado terminó siendo otorgada con la gracia y don de la Clarividencia, el cual terminó siendo mal desarrollado alterando algunas funciones psico/neuronales lo cual expandió el rango de visión y fue atribuido a un poder divino.  
Naomi estaba enamorada de un licántropo alemán (Marius Kunze), por lo cual realizó un pacto con todas las sacerdotisas del país y llegaron al acuerdo de cuidar y ocultar a todo lobo que entrara en territorio nipón. Este pacto se llevó con relativa paz desde 1542 hasta 1793, cuando, por accidente en un ataque de ira de un licántropo terminó siendo asesinada una sacerdotisa, esto generó el exilio de varios al "Bosque de los Susurros" durante un tiempo estimado de 200 años (1793-1992), después de intensas negociaciones los lobos regresaron a la ciudad.  
 _Detalles a considerar (El clan Katsuki de los lobos está enlazado de forma sanguínea con la sacerdotisa Naomi Adachi )_

Tratado: Protección General para Lobos.  
Fecha de Tratado:1929, 05 de Marzo.  
Origen: Republica Checa.

Todo hombre lobo que sea expulsado sin razón de su manada o tenga una sentencia de muerte puede apelar por la protección de la República Checa. Este es uno de los tratados más importantes que se han creado, pero es el menos conocido, incluso, si un hombre lobo es capturado y consigue la forma de filtrar la información es responsabilidad de los lobos checos ayudar en el rescate, sólo un par de líderes tienen este tipo de conocimientos, pero no lo dan a conocer porque esto puede generar una serie de conflictos internos dentro de la manada que tienen el fin de buscar el poder, la manada checa sigue un régimen dictador sin importar que el líder sea lobo puro o no, ya que para ellos es más sencillo controlar a todos los integrantes de la manada sin generar disputas.

Tratado: Vodka y Sake  
Fecha de Tratado:1879  
Origen: Japón-Rusia

El tratado tiene conocimiento desde el año de 1879, su fecha exacta es desconocida por el momento, este tratado se realiza debido a los continuos ataques e incidentes que suceden en el día a día entre Japón y Rusia, el pacto se centra en lo que es la migración de los Lobos entre ambos países, este dice que todo individuo que desee viajar al país contrario debe de pasar por una serie de registros en el cual debe de especificar la causa del viaje, la clase a la que pertenece y su manada respectiva, todo el tiempo que están fuera son vigilados hasta su retiro. El tratado también toca el punto de que ningún individuo debe de invadir el país vecino y está prohibido cazar, asesinar personas o lobos.  
EL CONOCIMIENTO DE ESTE PACTO ES SOLO ENTRE LOS LIDERES DE DICHOS PAISES.

* * *

ZukaryMinashiro:

No, así empecé el capítulo porque pensé que sería divertido darle un giro, y otra vez saqué algo, bienvenido a los juegos mentales, ¿Estás segura que los sueños son por eso? ¿Crees que cambie las situaciones por la información que le revelan los sueños? Ya di información con respecto a Phichit, saquemos conclusiones, y la beba ya está con nosotros, me aegra que te gustara el capítulo.

Arizkagedarkness: Ya te traje otro capítulo~

Shani-kun:  
Ha pasado un mes... Pero volví, me dió risa el me encorazona, pero lo conservo, me alegra que no me dejaras abandonada, pero te traigo un capítulo más, me esforzaré para traer más contenido de forma contínua y gracias por las palabras de aliento.

Serena Azul:  
Gracias por tu comentario, es bonito que te encantara~

Por hoy esto es todo... ¿Tendré más juegos mentales? ¿Le bajaré a mi fumada? Quizás... Quizás no.


End file.
